Stradivus
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Behind Scene Stradivus! Ada yang mau baca? Dijamin bakal ketawa deh!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi harap maklum jika terdengar aneh. Jangan lupa review. Kalo ngak review ngak bakal saya lanjutin.

Disclaimer : Selama Masashi Kishimoto masih idup. Naruto ndak bakal jadi punya saya.

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning: Cerita yang sangat aneh dan terlalu memaksakan karakter. Dan tentu saja dipenuhi YAOI.

STRADIVUS

**CHAPTER 1**

Summary: Hanya kegelapan malam yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya keheningan dan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Entah kapan dia akan bisa melihat matahari. Matahari yang sudah tidak pernah dia lihat lagi disepanjang sisa hidupnya.

**Monte Sant Angelo, Italia. 2009.**

Pesawat Japan Airlines baru saja mendarat di landasan udara di kota kecil itu. Meski begitu cukup banyak penumpang yang turun dari pesawat. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx. Dipunggungnya terdapat ransel hitam yang cukup besar. Yang sudah pasti berisi barang-barangnya yang berharga.

Di luar bandara sudah ada yang menunggunya. Seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan memakai masker yang menutupi separuh wajah dan matanya.

"Selamat datang di kota Sant Angelo tuan Sasuke, nama saya Hatake Kakashi," sapanya seraya sedikit membungkuk.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ternyata dia sudah menyiapkan mobil. Meski tidak mewah Sasuke tidak protes. Dia masuk kedalam tanpa banyak bicara. Mobil pun dipacu dengan cepat sementara Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ini adalah liburan musim panasnya. Dia seorang siswa SMU kelas tiga di Jepang. Tapi dia juga merangkap sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan kakaknya, Sharingan Corporation. Jarang- jarang dia bisa liburan. Selama ini dia selalu disibukkan dengan dua tugas sekaligus. Sampai rasanya dia tidak punya waktu untuk tidur. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk berlibur. Dan Sasuke tentu saja dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu mobil, bau asin air laut langsung menghampiri hidungnya. Deburan ombak terdengar jelas dari belakang bangunan itu.

Di depan Sasuke tampak sebuah kastil tua yang cukup besar. Mungkin sangat tua. Tapi sisa-sisa keindahannya masih terlihat, bahkan sepertinya masih kokoh.

Kakashi memimpin di depan. Tampaknya tempat ini baru saja dibersihkan. Terlihat dari rumput- rumput liar yang baru saja dipangkas.

"Apa tidak ada yang tinggal di tempat ini sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang berani. Tuan Namikaze Jiraiya sekalipun. Dia pernah menginap semalam di kastil ini dan keesokan harinya dia bilang tidak mau masuk kesana lagi untuk seumur hidupnya."

Ya, tentu saja. Sasuke sudah mendengar cerita tentang tempat ini. Kastil ini dulunya milik seorang bangsawan muda bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dan itu lima ratus tahun lalu. Kabarnya dia menghilang tanpa jejak di kastilnya. Yang ditemukan waktu itu cuma ceceran darah di ruang keluarga yang luas tanpa tanda-tanda berupa mayat atau apapun. Semua orang percaya jika Sang bangsawan telah terbunuh dengan cara misterius. Dan sejak itu mulai terdengar, samar-samar suara biola yang dimainkan dari arah kastil itu. Membuat orang-orang yang melintas ingin cepat- cepat menyingkir dari sana. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah seorang pengecut. Dia bukan orang yang akan lari ketakutan hanya dengan mendengar cerita hantu murahan seperti itu. Bukan sifatnya untuk percaya apa yang belum dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan kalaupun itu benar. Dia tidak takut. Kehidupannya yang keras sudah mengajarkannya untuk tidak takut pada apapun.

Kakashi membuka pintu kastil yang besar. Dia lalu menyerahkan kuncinya pada Sasuke.

"Apa Anda yakin mau tinggal disini?" tanya Kakashi. "Jika Anda berubah pikiran, ada hotel mewah tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tempat ini sudah menjadi milikku," jawabnya datar. Ya, tempat ini memang sudah menjadi miliknya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sudah membelinya. Saat itu tanpa sengaja dia membaca iklan penjualannya di internet. Satu halaman penuh sejarah bangunan itu lengkap dengan fotonya. Entah kenapa begitu melihatnya Sasuke tertarik untuk membelinya. Bukan karena kastil itu dijual dengan harga murah. Tapi karena entah kenapa dia merasa tertarik membeli kastil itu. Seperti mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Jika itu keinginan Anda. Saya sudah menghubungi pelayan yang akan mengurus kastil ini. Ada lima orang yang bersedia bekerja di sini. Tapi semuanya hanya bersedia bekerja sampai matahari terbenam. Jadi Anda akan sendirian di malam hari," jelas Kakashi.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia malah senang dibiarkan sendirian.

"Satu lagi. Listrik baru saja dipasang. Tapi hanya sebatas kamar tidur, dapur, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, dan kamar mandi. Jika Anda ingin dipasang di seluruh ruangan Anda harus menunggu," kata Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, cukup itu saja."

Kakashi mengangguk kecil. Dia berhenti di depan pintu ganda yang terbuat dari mahogani. Dia mengeluarkan kunci lain dari saku bajunya dan memutar kunci itu di lubangnya.

"Ini kamar Anda," kata Kakashi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masuk seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kamar.

"Saya harus menghubungi pelayan yang akan berkerja. Anda bisa menunggu sambil melihat-lihat isi kamar ini."

"Hn."

Dan pria berambut perak itupun meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri di tengah kamar tidur itu. Sangat mewah, pikir Sasuke. Sebuah ranjang king size ada di salah satu sisi kamar lengkap dengan sebuah meja kecil di sampingnya. Sebuah lemari berukuran besar yang dipenuhi ukiran rumit tapi tentu saja sangat indah. Beberapa rak buku dengan buku-buku tua yang sepertinya tidak pernah disentuh sejak lima ratus tahun terakhir. Beberapa lukisan mewah menghiasi dinding, ada juga beberapa ornamen seperti permadani dan hiasan dinding dari perak. Lantainya dibuat dari marmer coklat muda, hampir krem. Dindingnya dibuat dari batu granit yang di asah hingga halus. Sungguh luar biasa. Sasuke meletakkan ranselnya di atas tempat tidur. Merebahkan dirinya sejenak. Ia cukup lelah hari ini.

---

------

Malam tiba. Sasuke pun sudah tidur di ranjang barunya. Siang tadi dia sempat tertidur. Lalu dibangunkan oleh Kakashi yang datang bersama pelayan yang dia janjikan. Dan pakaiannya datang beberapa jam berikutnya. Semua dikerjakan dengan cepat. Baik bersih-bersih maupun membuat makan malam. Dan ketika matahari terbenam semuanya telah pulang, meninggalkan Sasuke makan malam sendirian di ruang makan yang besar. Selesai makan malam dia mencuci mukanya dan pergi ke kamar. Tidak ada salahnya istirahat lebih awal kan? Tapi begitu merebahkan tubuhnya, matanya tidak mau terpejam. Padahal dia sudah merasa lelah. Dengan enggan dia menghampiri rak buku yang ada di seberang ruangan. Menarik acak salah satu buku. Debunya cukup tebal, tapi untungnya dia tidak perlu mencoba setiap buku yang ada disana. Sebab yang dia ambil adalah buku berbahasa inggris dan bukannya berbahasa Italia.

Sambil tiduran dia membaca buku itu. Isinya cukup menarik. Sejarah di bangunnya kastil yang dia tempati sekarang. Tapi hanya sebatas pembuatannya. Tidak lebih. Hingga akhirnya pemuda bermata onyx inipun tertidur dengan buku yang masih dia pegang, terkulai lemah disisi tubuhnya.

Tengah malam menjelang. Seseorang menyeberangi kamar tidur Sasuke yang luas. Langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Benar-benar tidak terdengar. Seakan dia berjalan di atas udara. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju model abad 17 berwarna biru sederhana. Rambutnya berwarna pirang pendek, dan matanya berwarna sama dengan warna bajunya. Biru, biru langit yang sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi biru laut yang kelam.

Dia berhenti tepat disamping pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur itu. Mengamati wajahnya yang tertidur lelap. Tidak ada emosi apapun disana. Tampak tenang, tidak terusik dengan keberadaan pemuda berambut pirang itu di kamarnya. Beberapa menit pemuda itu mengamati Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya dia menarik pelan buku yang di pegang pemuda itu dan meletakkannya di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu menarik selimut yang terlipat rapi di kaki Sasuke, menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dada.

Pemuda itu lalu berbalik. Meninggalkan ruangan itu dan...tidak menoleh lagi.

---

---

Keesokan harinya Sasuke terbangun karena dingin yang menusuk tulang. Benar-benar dingin, memang ini sama saja dengan musim dingin di Jepang. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengira jika di musim panas pun akan sedingin ini. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tersadar. Dia menunduk memandang selimut coklat yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ingatannya kembali ke malam sebelumnya. Seingatnya dia tertidur dengan buku yang masih dia pegang dan dia belum memakai selimut waktu itu. Dan kenapa sekarang dia sudah memakainya? Sasuke menoleh ke samping, buku yang dia baca ada di atas meja. Ini membuatnya mengernyit. Siapa yang menaruhnya disana? Jelas bukan dia. Sasuke belum pikun.

Dia mendengus, teringat cerita hantu Kakashi. Ini konyol. Mana ada hantu yang akan menyelimuti dan menaruhkan bukunya? Konyol.

Sasuke beranjak dari atas tempat tidur. Menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka atau mandi saja sekalian.

Pukul sembilan pelayan Sasuke datang. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing, sementara Sasuke berkeliling di dalam kastil. Dia sudah mendapatkan seluruh kunci ruangan kastil ini dari Kakashi. Tidak lupa dia membawa senter dan beberapa batang lilin. Kakashi sudah memberitahunya jika tidak semua bagian kastil akan bisa dilihat di siang hari.

Sasuke memeriksa semua ruangan satu persatu. Mulai dari ruangan yang dia kenali sebagai ruang kerja, gudang senjata, ruang baca, dan perpustakaan.

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Tapi sayangnya pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Sudah semua kunci dia coba, tapi tidak satupun yang cocok. Sasuke sudah bertanya pada Kakashi. Dan diluar dugaan yang ditanya pun tidak tahu. Yang di ketahuinya cuma kamar itu milik sang bangsawan yang hilang.

"Apa Namikaze Jiraiya tahu tentang kunci itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya kurang tahu. Anda bisa bertanya sendiri padanya," dan Kakashi menyodorkan ponsel pada Sasuke. Lengkap dengan nomor sang mantan pemilik di layarnya.

"_Halo. Dengan Namikaze disini_," sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Halo. Ini Sasuke Uchiha. Saya hanya ingin bertanya pada Anda. Apa Anda tahu dimana kunci kamar Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

"_Eh, Uchiha? Af, maaf. Saya tidak tahu. Seingat saya. Sejak dulu kamar itu memang sudah terkunci. Sejak peristiwa lima ratus tahun lalu itu. Kamarnya memang sudah tidak pernah dibuka_," jelas pria itu di seberang sana.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Maaf telah menyita waktu Anda," kata Sasuke formal.

"_. Senang bisa berbicara dengan Anda_."

KLIK!

Hubungan telepon di putus Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dia tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke seraya menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali.

"Perlu saya dobrak atau congkel pintu ini?" tawar Kakashi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke keras. Dia sendiri terkejut mendengar nada suaranya sendiri. "Maaf, tidak perlu," lanjut Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih menatap penasaran pintu di depannya.

---

---

Malam kembali datang. Dingin yang menyeruak datang lebih awal. Memaksa Sasuke memakai selimutnya sebelum tidur. Tidak ada buku yang tertinggal kali ini. Tapi tetap saja pemuda berambut pirang itu datang lagi. Tapi hanya sebatas memandangi Sasuke. Tidak ada yang dia lakukan selain berdiri bagai patung dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sayang sekali, Sasuke menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu kali ini. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya dalam kegelapan, lagipula matanya terasa berat. Rasanya mengantuk sekali. Perlahan dia bergerak. Menggosok matanya pelan dan ketika dia sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan di depannya. Orang itu sudah tidak ada. Yang tersisa hanya kegelapan yang sunyi. "Siapa...?"

TBC

A/N: Apa bisa diterima akal sehat? Kayanya sih bisa. Tapi kayanya otak saya aja yang udah sinting. Nah, sebelum ada yang protes, saya ingin menjelaskan judul fic saya. Judulnya itu plesetan dari nama biola Stradivarius. Kronologisnya panjang sekali, tapi bakal saya singkat. Waktu itu saya bingung mau kasih judul apa. Nah, saya nanya ke teman saya nama biola terkenal atau apalah. Spontan dia jawab stradivus, katanya sih dia pernah baca. Jadilah saya memakai nama itu. Trus iseng saya ngecek-ngecek, ternyata nama yang bener itu Stradivarius. Saya tanya lagi dia, yah dengan entengnya dia bilang "he..he gitu, ya?" Ternyata orang itu lagi kongslet, pikunnya kambuh. Nah, berhubung saya tipe orang yang kalo udah kecantol ama satu nama ngak bisa pindah kelain nama. Jadi saya tetap pakai nama itu. Tapi saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya pada temen saya yang pikun itu. Dia mau aja dengerin cerita aneh saya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *MEMBUNGKUK* maafkan Re! Fanfic ini memang mirip dengan fanfic Melody from the Haunted Castle karya dArkY Hinariyoshi. Itu karena Re memang terinspirasi dari fic itu. *Membungkuk lagi* Maafkan Re jika menyinggung Senpai. Re sungguh minta maaf! Tapi...hiks!...Hiks! Re mohon diijinkan tetap mempost fic ini sampai tamat. Oh ya, maap telat publish. Minggu lalu sebenernya Re udah publish chap 2. Tp karena Editor Re ngacir meninggalkan Re yg gaptek. Jadi terpaksa Re publish sendiri dan gagal. Bisa diliat dari Demon chap 2 yg pisah ama Demon chap 1. He..he sory ya? Re janji bakal les privat ama Editor Re. Sebagai permintaan maaf Re sudah publish chap 2 dan 3.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

**STRADIVUS**

CHAPTER 2

**Summary**: Dia kembali datang. Permintaan tak terucapkan yang terpenuhi. Kembali datang ke kastil tua yang sudah mati ini. Membawa dua hal bersamanya, cinta dan duka.

Malam ini, masih sama seperti dua malam lalu. Dingin yang menusuk tulang. Dengan kesendirian yang menurut Sasuke sangat menenangkan. Kali ini dia membaca lebih banyak buku. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan membaca buku yang sudah tua. Kali ini ada maksud lain dari acara membacanya. Dia ingin tahu siapa orang itu. Darimana dia bisa masuk. Karena setahunya seluruh pintu untuk masuk ke dalam kastil sudah ditutup dan hanya dia yang memegang kuncinya. Dan lagi pintu kamarnya sudah di kunci. Darimana orang itu bisa masuk?

Meski begitu tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa melawan kantuk. Dia kembali tertidur dengan buku di sampingnya dan selimut yang belum terpakai.

Dan tentu saja pemuda itu datang setelah Sasuke tertidur. Dia tidak bisa, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda berambut hitam ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menatapi wajah tidur Sasuke. Tapi kali ini dia agak mengernyit. Wajah tidur Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah itu tidak tenang. Malah terkesan terganggu. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang bisa di lakukannya hanya mengambil buku yang tadi di baca Sasuke dan kembali menyelimutinya.

Dia berbalik hendak pergi. Ketika tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh tangan putih Sasuke. Membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan membatu. Sasuke memang tidur, tapi dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundangnya ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia lega jika orang yang di tahannya ini bukan hantu. Bisa dilihat dari tangannya yang berhasil menggenggam tangan orang ini.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menjawab. Dia tidak berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke, hanya membatu di tempatnya. Untung dia sudah berbalik. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?" ulang Sasuke. Mulai kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris. Dia mulai mengamati orang yang ada dihadapannya. Rambut pirang pendeknya. Kulit berwarna tan yang meski dilihat dalam kegelapan terlihat jelas. Baju birunya yang Sasuke tebak dari abad ketujuh belas. Dan tingginya yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke membuatnya berpikir orang ini lebih muda darinya.

Tiba-tiba pegangan tangannya menjadi kosong. Seperti menggenggam udara. Detik berikutnya dia melihat pemuda pirang itu sudah dua meter di depannya. Membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Dan detik berikutnya, tubuh pemuda itu melebur bersama kegelapan. Membuat Sasuke terpana. Apa benar dia bukan hantu?

---

---

Malam semakin pekat. Udara pun makin dingin. Tapi pemuda pirang ini tidak peduli. Dia berdiri tenang di balkon tertinggi di kastil itu. Memainkan biola stradivus berwarna coklat di tangannya. Melodi yang mengalun dari biola itu begitu lembut. Bahkan menyedihkan. Sudah pasti akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menangis haru. Baik, mungkin tidak sampai seperti itu, tapi hanya sebatas ikut terhanyut dalam kesedihannya.

Tubuh pemuda itu tertimpa cahaya bulan penuh. Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin. Tampak seperti malaikat malam. Berpendar dengan cahaya lembut tapi suram.

Langkah pelan terdengar di belakangnya. Membuat tangannya berhenti memainkan biola tapi tidak nampak terkejut. Dia mematung di tempatnya. Tidak menoleh atau pun kabur. Percuma, batinnya.

"Rupanya kau di sini. Aku mencarimu hampir di seluruh kastil," kata Sasuke, berjalan lambat-lambat mendekati pemuda pirang itu. Agak ragu mendekatinya, takut jika pemuda ini akan menghilang tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu mengabaikan Sasuke. Tidak menanggapi perkataannya sama sekali, malah kembali memainkan biolanya.

Melodi kembali mengalun, sama seperti sebelumnya. Melodi yang menyayat hati. Sasuke merasakan sakit didadanya. Bukan, bukan di dadanya, tapi di dalam hatinya. Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Hanya mendengar melodi ini saja Sasuke sudah merasa sesak seperti ini.

"Kau Namikaze Naruto, kan?" tanya Sasuke. Memaksa mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Aku sudah melihat lukisanmu di perpustakaan," lanjut Sasuke. Memang benar, Sasuke sudah melihat lukisan Naruto, terpajang di dinding di bagian belakang perpustkaan.

Naruto menghentikan permainannya. Kedua alat musiknya tergenggam lemah di sisi tubuhnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya. Dia menolehkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Sungguh, pemuda berambut hitam ini terpaku menatapnya. Ketika melihat lukisan Naruto, dia sudah terpesona. Senyum yang terlukis di kanvas itu sungguh hidup, dan matanya, meski hanya terlukis di kanvas. Mata itu berwarna biru.

Tapi kini, senyum itu menghilang dari wajahnya. Menyisakan ekspresi datar tak beremosi. Dan matanya, mata itu menatap hampa. Meski tetap berwarna biru. Tapi mata itu penuh dengan luka dan kesedihan. Membuat nafas Sasuke tercekat. Belum pernah dia melihat hal seindah dan semenyakitkan ini.

"Kau kembali," kata Naruto pelan. Lengkap sudah hal yang membuat Sasuke terpaku. Suara Naruto terdengar indah di telinganya tapi suara itu sarat dengan kesedihan.

"A..apa?" tanya Sasuke terbata. Masih terhipnotis dengan apa yang ada pada diri Naruto.

Sang bangsawan mengabaikannya. Dia berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Melewati sisi tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sangat dekat, tidak bersentuhan tapi nyaris. Membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu menahan nafas.

"Ka..kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke tersadar dari kebekuannya.

"Tidur." jawab Naruto singkat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tidur?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Di hadapannya, matahari mulai terbit. Ternyata sudah pagi, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

---

---

"Anda ingin berjalan-jalan di luar hari ini, Tuan?" tanya seorang wanita muda berambut pink. Dia bertugas sebagai juru masak di kastil ini.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Meletakkan gelas minumnya di meja makan. Sudah pukul sembilan saat ini. Sasuke tidak sempat tidur lagi sejak matahari terbit. Dan ini membuatnya agak mengantuk. Jadi bukan ide bagus berdiri di bawah sinar matahari dengan resiko akan pingsan.

"Baik. Anda bisa memanggil saya jika Anda memerlukan sesuatu," kata gadis itu sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri, meninggalkan ruang makan sambil berpikir kira-kira apa yang bagus untuk dikerjakan hari ini. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk menjelajahi perpustakaan. Siapa tahu dia menemukan informasi tentang sang bangsawan yang dia temui semalam. Dia sudah yakin yang dia temui semalam itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Hanya saja yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Orang itu hantu atau bukan? Hanya itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Untuk saat ini.

Perpustakaan sangat berdebu. Sasuke membuka semua jendela yang dia temui agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk. Tapi tetap saja dia membutuhkan satu dua batang lilin untuk mencari-cari buku. Dan setelah baru membawanya ke bawah jendela untuk membacanya dengan bantuan sinar matahari. Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak menyentuh barang yang ada diruangan ini. Karena selain rapuh juga sangat kotor.

Dari lima yang diambilnya acak. Hanya satu yang bisa dia baca. Karena sisanya berbahasa Italia. Dari buku yang diambilnya. Dia beruntung. Buku itu berbahasa inggris meski tinta yang digunakan hampir memudar. Ya, itu tulisan tangan. Tulisan tangan yang amat rapi.

"Januari, 1575. Bangsawan muda Namikaze Naruto, diangkat menjadi Viscount diusia enam belas tahun karena orang tuanya terbunuh dalam sebuah perampokan, " Sasuke mulai membaca tulisan itu. "Sementara Sang Namikaze junior sendiri sedang sekolah di asrama bangsawan waktu itu. Semenjak saat itu. Sang Namikaze hidup sendiri. Kecuali para pelayannya dimasukan kedalam hitungan. Dia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Menanggalkan semua sifat anak-anaknya yang biasanya tampak di wajahnya. Membuat para pelayannya merasa kehilangan. Meski sang Namikaze tidak berubah menjadi kejam. Tapi dia menutup diri terhadap semua orang." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Mencerna apa yang dialami sang Namikaze. Tidak terlalu jauh dari dirinya. Tapi setidaknya dia masih memiliki seorang kakak. Sementara sang Namikaze ini. Dia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya.

"September, 1575. Sang Namikaze membawa pulang seorang pemuda. Keduanya basah kuyup karena di luar hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya. Sang Namikaze baru saja pulang dari Barletta untuk menghadiri pertemuan para bangsawan. Para pelayannya cukup terkejut. Mengingat Tuan mereka yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain sejak peristiwa itu membawa pulang seorang pemuda yang tampaknya lebih tua setahun darinya. Pemuda itu..." tulisan dibagian ini benar-benar sudah memudar. Jadi Sasuke melewatinya.

"Pelayan segera mengurus kedua orang itu. Masing-masing dari mereka saling berbisik mengenai hal ini. Sementara sang Namikaze sendiri tampaknya tidak menyadarinya.

"Esoknya, Sang Namikaze mengumumkan pada mereka di meja makan. Jika pemuda yang di bawanya akan dijadikan sebagai pengawal pribadinya. Tentu saja pengumuman ini membuat para pelayan terkejut. Bukan dalam artian tidak senang. Malah sebaliknya, mereka sangat senang. Mereka berharap jika keputusan tuan mereka. Bisa mengubah tuannya kembali seperti dulu." Sasuke kembali berhenti. "Jadi dia _memungut_ sesorang?" gumamnya.

"April, 1577. Dua tahun sejak saat itu. Ternyata Sang Namikaze memang sudah banyak berubah. Jika dibandingkan dengan dua tahun lalu. Sang Namikaze sudah lebih sering tersenyum bahkan sesekali tertawa. Dan matanya tidak memandang dingin dan kosong lagi. Semua berkat orang itu." Sasuke kembali berhenti. Sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Kenapa dia gelisah seperti ini? Hanya mambaca jika orang itu bisa mengubah Si Namikaze perasaannya sudah tidak karuan.

"Mei, 1577. Entah apa yang terjadi malam itu. Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk yang tertinggal. Yang ditemukan hanya ceceran darah yang mulai mengering di ruang keluarga. Dengan Namikaze dan pengawalnya menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan kamar sang majikan pun sudah diperiksa. Kosong. Hanya itu yang mereka temukan. Satu persatu pelayan ditanyai. Tapi semuanya menggeleng bingung. Yang mereka ingat. Terakhir kali mereka melihat Sang Namikaze adalah saat makan malam. Keseluruh Italia sang bangsawan dicari. Bahkan sampai dilaporkan pada kerajaan. Tapi nihil. Seakan sang Namikaze hilang ditelan bumi. Padahal Sang Namikaze sangat mencolok dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya. Lalu pengumuman resmi dikeluarkan oleh kerajaan. Bahwa Namikaze Naruto telah wafat. Dan seluruh kekayaan dan gelarnya diberikan kepada sepupu jauhnya, Uzumaki Deidara yang berubah nama menjadi Namikaze Deidara.

Hari-hari berikutnya. Keanehan mulai terjadi. Dimalam-malam yang dingin. Terdengar suara biola yang biasa dimainkan sang Nanikaze dan terkadang terdengar tangisan memilukan yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Para pelayan mulai percaya itu adalah arwah sang Namikaze. Dan itu terbukti ketika suatu malam salah seorang pelayan melihat sang Namikaze melintasi lorong menuju kamarnya yang selalu terkunci sejak hari pengumuman kematiannya. Tidak ada yang mau mengusik kamar itu.

Sejak saat itu. Kastil dikosongkan. Dan penerus nama Namikaze pindah ke kota lain tidak jauh dari Sant Angelo. Kastil dibiarkan kosong. Tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Dan aku sendiri terpaksa meninggalkan tempat ini atas perintah Namikaze Deidara. Juni, 1677. Umino Iruka." Catatan pendek itu berakhir sudah. Sasuke menutup pelan buku itu. Itu catatan kepala pelayan. Ini cukup menjelaskan satu hal. Hanya satu hal. Yaitu betapa tragisnya kehidupan Sang Namikaze.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke menatap ketengah laut lewat jendela didepannya.

---

---

---

Malam ini Sasuke berniat untuk tidak tidur. Tapi sampai tengah malam Namikaze itu tidak muncul. Padahal dia sudah mematikan lampu dan berpura-pura tidur. Tapi tetap saja.

"Rupanya dia pintar juga," gerutu Sasuke. Meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke lorong. Dua penerangan tergenggam sekaligus di tangannya, senter dan lilin. "Lebih senang dicari rupanya," gerutu Sasuke. Tanpa sadar dia melewati kamar Naruto. Dirinya sudah melewati kamar itu ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Langkahnya otomatis terhenti.

Satu pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Siapa yang membukanya?

Penasaran, Sasuke mendekati pintu itu. Perlahan mendorongnya sampai terbuka. Sasuke terpana. Kamar itu rapi, tidak ada debu yang seharusnya sudah setebal sepuluh senti karena tidak dipakai selama lima ratus tahun. Isi kamarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya. Tapi kamar ini berbeda. Berbeda dari auranya. Rasanya nyaman tapi...ya tetap saja ada kata tetapi. Kamar ini terasa agak suram. Samar-samar kamar ini membuatnya sedih.

Cepat-cepat dia keluar. Ketika akan menutup pintu, dia melihat kunci kamar itu di lubang pintu bagian dalam.

"Apa dia....?" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat mendengar suara biola yang dimainkan di suatu tempat.

"Dia ada di tempat itu lagi rupanya," gumam Sasuke.

---

---

Kali ini angin lebih kencang dari biasanya dan tentu saja semakin dingin. Rambut Sasuke dimainkan angin di balkon tertinggi kastil ini saat dia membuka pintu. Di seberang sana dia melihat pemuda pirang itu lagi. Kali ini memakai baju berwarna kuning muda, serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Dia tidak berhenti memainkan biolanya sampai Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya. Matanya memandang jauh ke tengah laut yang gelap. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Sebab sinar bulan terpantul di permukaannya.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan. Tepatnya tidak ada kata yang bisa dia ucapkan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Naruto menoleh, mamandang Sasuke. Tepatnya, pakaian Sasuke. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja biru tanpa mantel.

"Pakai ini," ujar Naruto mengulurkan sebuah mantel biru yang datangnya entah dari mana.

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Pakai ini," ulang Naruto. "Kau bisa sakit,"

Sasuke menerimanya dengan canggung. Lalu memakainya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke. Melihat Naruto hanya memakai baju yang terbuat dari bahan tipis. Yang ditanya sudah memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," jawab Naruto, suaranya terdengar hampa.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Dia ikut memandang ke tengah laut. Sedang mempertimbangkan kata-kata apa yang akan dia ucapkan. "Apa kau hantu?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Menyiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar kata-kata terburuk.

"Entah." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto tidak mengerti. Apa maksud kata 'entah' itu?

Naruto melanjutkan. " Aku sudah hidup selama lima ratus tahun terakhir ini. Tapi menurutku aku sudah mati," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. "Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa hidup selama itu," sangahnya.

"Aku buktinya," jawab Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak akan kabur. Membuatnya ingin bertanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia memandang langit kali ini. Menatap bulan yang sinarnya menimpa tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terpana dan merasakan desir aneh di dadanya.

"Seseorang mengutukku," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kutukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seseorang yang berkata bila dia mencintaiku yang melakukan ini. Dia bilang, dia hanya ingin aku menjadi miliknya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikiku. Aku harus tetap hidup agar tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana," jelas Naruto dengan suara yang sangat sedih. Dia menutup matanya yang berwarna biru itu. Sasuke memandangnya lekat-lekat. Wajahnya sarat penderitaan. Dia tidak tega melihatnya.

"Sampai akhirnya...dia merampas orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku," ucap Naruto lirih mengakhiri kalimatnya. Tampak seakan dia menahan tangis.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Dia menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Bersyukur karena dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Naruto meski terasa pelan.

"Jangan. Jangan berwajah seperti itu," ucap Sasuke. Memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto sempat terkejut, tapi akhirnya memilih diam. Membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya lebih erat. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. Sementara dirinya yang sudah hidup selama lima ratus tahun merasa dingin, sangat dingin. Biola stradivus di tangannya menghilang entah kemana.

"Pergilah," kata Naruto pelan, suaranya bergetar dalam kesedihan.

Sasuke mengernyit. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Dia terkejut setengah mati melihat apa yang mengalir di pipi Naruto. Bukan air mata yang dia lihat. Melainkan darah yang turun dari mata beriris biru itu.

"A..apa yang..." suara Sasuke tercekat.

"Pergilah Sasuke...aku tidak ingin..." ucap Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke menguatkan hatinya. Dia mengusap darah itu dari mata Naruto. Membersihkannya sebersih mungkin. Menghilangkan darah itu dari wajahnya yang terlihat sedih.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi," balas Sasuke. Kembali memeluk Naruto erat. Entah kenapa dia berkata seperti itu. Yang jelas dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Kamar..." kata Naruto pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Menunduk menatap mata Naruto yang mulai tertutup.

"Bawa aku ke..." kalimat Naruto terhenti. Bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari. Tubuh Naruto mengeras sekeras lilin. Atau memang berubah menjadi lilin. Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Bergantian dia menatap matahari lalu ke tubuh Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi lilin. Dia memeriksa detak jantung Naruto. Tidak terdengar apa-apa.

---

---

TBC

A/N: Terima kasih telah mau membaca fic chapter 1. Mungkin semakin lama fanfic ini akan semakin jelek. Terdengar cengeng atau sebangsanya. Jadi, jika sudah semakin parah, tolong beritahu Re. Jujur. Fic ini udah kelar di laptop. Jadi Re harus sudah siap ngotak atik laptop kalo ada yang salah ^_^

Balasan Review Re tulis disini *he..he..maklum orang baru yg gaptek*

**Aoi no Tsuki**: Hi..hi...^_^ sperti yang ada diatas. Anggap saja setengah2. Dibilang idup ngak, mati juga ngak. Tp trima kasih atas bimbingan EYD-nya, Re akan belajar lg. Dan tentu saja menghajar Editor Re yg...yah...jgn buka kartu disini.

**AI CWE CONAN**: Yap, benar sekali. Re terinspirasi dari fic Melody from the Haunted Castle karya dArkY Hinariyoshi.

**Akaneko Teme-Dobe**: Trims untuk pujiannya. Padahal Re pikir bahasany lebay ^_^ Tuh kan bener. Untung diisi penjelasan, entah gimana jadinya klo judul Re biarin tanpa penjelasan.

**Uchiha Nata-chan**: Trims. Hm...maunya si Re masukin ke genre supernatural tapi...yah begitulah. Editor Re mrintah dgn tampang galak supaya Re masukin ke genre hurt/comfort , romance-nya si so pasti ada. He..he..ketipu ya? Naru bkn hantu. Meski agak memaksa & diluar logika sih. *Keberadaan penulisny aja di luar logika* Yah, Re cuma bisa bilang selamat membaca.

**sasutennaru**: Yah, begitulah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Melody from the Haunted Castle karya dArkY Hinariyoshi. Ha..ha..*Tertawa miris* Ternyata Re orang rendah yg hanya bisa meniru karya orang, ya? Entah apa kata Editor Re. Tp tak apalah. Karena aku adalah iblis yang dilahirkan dari neraka.

**Maaf jika perkataan saya menyinggung para pembaca ato siapapun. Saya hanya orang bodoh yang memang sebentar lagi akan masuk neraka.**

Seperti biasa Re mohon review. Dan terima kasih bagi yang udah berbaik hati nge-review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: bagi para pembaca, terima kasih sudah mau review. Re ngak ngomong banyak. Males. Jadi silakan nikmati chap 3 ini.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

**STRADIVUS**

CHAPTER 3

**Summary**: "Bawa aku ke..." kalimat Naruto terhenti. Bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari. Tubuh Naruto mengeras sekeras lilin. Atau memang berubah menjadi lilin. Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Bergantian dia menatap matahari lalu ke tubuh Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi lilin. Dia memeriksa detak jantung Naruto. Tidak terdengar apa-apa.

A..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasuke menatap bingung. Berusaha untuk berpikir jernih. Mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan informasi di otaknya sementara dia menggendong tubuh lilin Naruto dengan gaya bridal stlye ke kamarnya. Sasuke mendorong pintu kamar Naruto dengan punggungnya. Membaringkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang king sizenya. Lalu entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke mangambil selimut di kaki Naruto lalu menyelimutinya.

Sasuke manatap mata Naruto yang tertutup. Masih ada sisi-sisa darah disana. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya. Pikirannya mulai bisa sedikit terfokus sekarang.

Naruto sudah hidup selama lima ratus tahun terakhir ini. Dia bilang terkena kutukan hingga jadi seperti ini. Dan, ingatan Sasuke kembali ke malam pertama dia menemui Naruto di balkon. Saat-saat dimana Naruto akan pergi ketika dia berkata akan tidur. Jadi ini maksudnya dia berkata akan tidur? pikir Sasuke. Ini efek dari kutukannya? Berubah menjadi lilin di siang hari atau dengan kata lain tidur dan menjadi manusia dan terjaga di malam hari? Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya?

Sebaiknya dia pergi dari kamar ini. Sebentar lagi para pelayannya pasti datang. Mereka tidak boleh tahu keberadaan Naruto di kastil ini. Sasuke mengunci kamar Naruto, dan kali ini dia mengantongi kuncinya.

------

---

"Anda tampak kurang tidur, tuan Sasuke," sapa Sakura pagi ini.

"Hn. Aku menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk membaca," jawab Sasuke. Ini kalimat jawaban terpanjang yang pernah dia lontarkan. Tapi karena ini satu-satunya alibi. Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau semalaman dia memeluk seorang bangsawan sampai dia lupa tidur. Baik, mungkin tidak semalaman, tapi tetap saja dia memeluknya sampai pagi.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat," saran Sakura. Membereskan piring-piring di meja makan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

Dia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih membereskan peralatan makan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini? Dia tidak mungkin tidur. Matanya tidak akan mau terpejam. Bagaimana jika dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar kastil? Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kastil.

---

---

Malam kembali datang. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah matahari untuk tidak terbenam. Dan Sasuke tidak protes. Lebih baik malah, dengan begini dia kan bisa bertemu Naruto. Semua pelayannya sudah pulang dan itu berarti tidak akan ada yang tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto. Baik, mungkin itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Tapi Sasuke belum sadar itu. Belum.

Sasuke memutar lubang kunci pintu kamar Naruto. Membukanya tanpa peringatan sama sekali dan sukses terpaku. Begitu juga gerakan yang ada di dalam. Bukan, bukan, bukan terpaku persisnya. Tapi terpesona.

Detik berikutnya sebuah buku tebal melayang ke arahnya. Hampir saja mengenai wajahnya jika dia tidak segera menghindar.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?!" seru Naruto marah. Buru-buru memakai bajunya.

Ya. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke terpaku. Naruto yang tidak memakai baju. Oh, tenang saja. Hanya bagian atasnya. Tapi tetap saja tubuh yang tidak terbalut baju itu membuat pipi Sasuke bersemu merah. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya saat ini. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sementara Naruto memakai bajunya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar seseorang?" tanya Naruto kesal. Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya sudah di pasang kembali.

"Siapa suruh tidak memasang pengumuman di pintu. 'Maaf sedang ganti baju. Jangan masuk'," balas Sasuke.

Satu buku tebal siap di lempar kearah Sasuke .

"Aaa... maaf! Jangan lempar lagi!" cegah Sasuke. Dia tidak mau wajahnya memar gara-gara sebuah buku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto masih kesal. Meletakkan buku-siap-lemparnya ke meja. Dia memandang Sasuke.

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Kupikir kau pasti mau keluar. Karena yang memegang kunci kamarmu itu aku," jawab Sasuke. Bisa dia akui kalau dia senang melihat Naruto kesal. Setidaknya dia berekspresi lain selain wajah terlukanya kemarin.

Naruto mendengus. "Pantas saja aku tidak menemukan kunci kamarku," gerutunya.

Dia berjalan kepintu, kearah Sasuke. Meleset. Dia hanya mau keluar. Sasuke sudah terlanjur berpikir macam-macam.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Balkon," jawabnya asal.

"Jangan, di sana dingin," cegah Sasuke.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Dia menoleh. "Lalu kau mau aku kemana?" tanyanya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Ruang keluarga," jawabnya singkat. Menyeret Naruto bersamanya.

---

---+---

---

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke senang nada suaranya sudah berubah. Dia baru saja menyalakan api di perapian. Membuat ruang keluarga tidak lagi dingin.

"Terserah kau," jawab Sasuke. Dia sendiri menarik buku di rak yang ada disana. Ada berapa rak buku di kastil ini?

"Huh," Naruto mendengus kesal. Detik berikutnya suara biola sudah memenuhi ruang keluarga yang kosong. Sasuke berbalik cepat. Sejak kapan pemuda pirang di depannya ini memegang biola?

"Dari mana datangnya biola itu?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto menghentikan permaiananya.

"Kau tahu ini buku apa?" tanya Naruto. Mengacungkan sebuah buku semi tebal ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak. Itu buku yang sedang di genggamnya. Dan...buku itu kini tidak ada di tangannya. Sudah berpindah ke tangan Naruto.

"Ka..kau..."

"Ini kemampuanku. Sejak kecil aku bisa melakukan ini," jelas Naruto. Buku itu lenyap dari tangannya, sudah berpindah ke raknya semula.

"Jadi mantel itu...dan kau yang menghilang tiba-tiba..." kata Sasuke. Teringat mantel yang diulurkan Naruto malam itu juga saat Naruto menghilang seperti hantu.

"Ya, itu juga. Tapi jika yang kau maksud menghilang tiba-tiba, aku baru bisa melakukannya saat aku sudah dikutuk. Oh ya, mumpung aku ingat. Jangan jemur mantel itu di bawah sinar matahari, nanti warnanya pudar," kata Naruto memainkan biolanya lagi.

"Hn."

Sasuke duduk di sofa. Memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang itu memainkan biolanya. "Apa tidak ada lagu lain yang bisa kau mainkan selain itu, tuan Namikaze?" sindir Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak. "Jangan panggil aku Namikaze. Aku tidak suka itu," kata Naruto. Matanya menatap tidak suka. Sasuke menyukai ekspresi itu. Hah, dia belum lihat saja ekspresi yang lebih baik.

"Jadi kau mau dipanggil apa? Dobe?" tanya Sasuke iseng, ingin melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sasuke. Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit. " Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya. Dia baru sadar fakta itu sekarang.

"Itu tidak penting," kata Naruto mengelak. Dia kembali memainkan biolanya. Kali ini melodinya lebih ceria tapi masih terdengar lembut.

Sasuke diam, sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya. Tapi dia tahu kalau Naruto pasti tidak akan mau menjawab. Jadi dia duduk diam di sofa dan mendengarkan melodi yang dimainkan Naruto.

Melodi yang mengalun begitu lembut. Sungguh menenangkan. Rasanya seperti berada di tempat yang akan membuatmu melupakan segala penderitaan.

Entah sudah berapa lama. Tapi rasanya sangat lama. Sasuke mulai mengantuk, ditambah dengan lagu lembut yang memenuhi telinganya membuat matanya sesekali menutup. Dia tidak mau tidur. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi tubuhnya memang tidak bisa dipaksa.

Musik tiba-tiba berhenti mengalun. Sasuke merasakan tarikan di tangannya.

"Bangun Sasuke," terdengar suara Naruto di telinganya.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas pelan. Dia sangat mengantuk tapi memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. "Ada..pa?"

"Jangan tidur disini," jawab Naruto. Manarik Sasuke berdiri dan menggandeng tangannya keluar dari ruang keluarga.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri," tolak Sasuke saat sadar tangannya masih digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Jangan bodoh, kau pasti jatuh kalau aku tidak memegangmu," balas Naruto. Memang benar, saat ini saja Sasuke sudah berjalan dengan terhuyung. Dan jika Naruto tidak memeganginya dia pasti sudah jatuh.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Membimbing Sasuke ketempat tidurnya. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Merasa benar-benar lelah. Rupanya tidak tidur selama dua hari membuatnya lelah. Sasuke menutup matanya lagi. Tapi kesadarannya belum hilang. Dia masih bisa merasakan Naruto menyelimutinya.

"Jangan.." cegah Sasuke. Menahan tangan Naruto saat dia berbalik hendak pergi.

Naruto menoleh, memandang mata hitam Sasuke yang separo menutup.

"Jangan pergi..." lanjutnya pelan.

Naruto mamandangnya sejenak. Lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan kamana-mana."

Sasuke terhenyak. Senyum itu. Senyum pertama Naruto sejak lima ratus tahun terakhir. Senyum paling indah yang pernah dia lihat. Tapi sayang, dia terlalu lelah untuk mempertahankan matanya untuk tetap memandang senyum itu. Matanya tertutup paksa.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tetap disini," kata Naruto pelan, mengacak rambut Sasuke. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke lemah. Kesadarannya mulai hilang tapi pegangan tangannya di tangan Naruto tidak melemah. Seakan takut Naruto akan pergi saat dia tertidur.

"Haa...dia mau balas dendam rupanya," desah Naruto. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Pegangannya terlalu kuat. Dan meski dia bisa, dia tidak ingin.

Naruto menyerah, dia akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke. Pandangan matanya menerawang, mengingat kenangan pertamanya dengan orang itu. Kenangan selama lima ratus tahun yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Naruto menutup matanya. Dia mungkin tidak akan bisa tidur. Tapi dengan keberadaan Sasuke disampingnya, dia tidak akan apa-apa, karena dia merasa sangat aman berada di samping Sasuke.

**--Flashback--**

"Ayolah tuan, serahkan seluruh hartamu!" kata orang di hadapan Naruto. Tidak hanya orang itu saja. Ada lebih dari dua puluh orang mengepungnya dan kesemuanya membawa pedang.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku," kata Naruto dingin. Dia masih duduk di atas kudanya. Terpaksa berhenti karena para perampok yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Masih anak kecil tapi galak sekali. Kalau begitu habisi saja dia!" kata pemimpinnya habis sabar melihat tingkah Naruto yang sombong.

Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya. Siap menghadapi musuhnya dari atas kuda. "Bunuh aku kalau kalian bisa," kata Naruto dingin. Terdengar tidak peduli.

"Jangan sombong anak kecil!" hardiknya. orang itu langsung maju menerjangnya. Naruto menangkis serangan itu dengan mudah. Memukul orang itu hingga jatuh hanya dengan mengarahkan kaki kudanya. "Sudah kubilang menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Melihat pemimpinnya tersungkur, seluruh anak buahnya menyerang Naruto bersamaan. Membuat Naruto kewalahan melawan mereka semua sekaligus. Jujur saja, Naruto sebenarnya sedang sakit. Demam lebih tepatnya. Perjalanannya dari Sant Angelo-Barletta-Sant Angelo menguras tenaganya. Lagipula banyak masalah yang membebani pikirannya, gara-gara rapat yang dilaksanakan oleh para bangsawan itu. Belum lagi cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Tapi Naruto tidak akan menunjukkannya. Tidak akan, karena dia memiliki harga diri tinggi sebagai seorang bangsawan.

Sudah sepuluh orang berhasil dia jatuhkan. Tapi sisanya...entahlah. Naruto tidak yakin apa dia bisa mengalahkan mereka sementara kesadarannya mulai menurun.

"Lihat! Dia semakin lambat!" seru seseorang. Naruto telah turun dari kudanya saat ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Akan aku habisi kalian semua," kata Naruto.

"Anak sombong!"

Suara pedang kembali terdengar. Naruto semakin kewalahan. Sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat. Dia ambruk ketanah.

"Ha..ha...lihat! Dia jatuh!" kata seseorang. Suara orang itu terdengar jauh di pendengara Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, pandangannya kabur. Seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Kilatan pedangnya sampai kemata Naruto. Apa ini akhirnya?

Naruto menutup matanya. Setidaknya dia akan bisa tidur. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan angin dari pedang yang mengayun ke arahnya. Memang inilah akhir hidupnya. Terdengar dentang pedang. Membuat Naruto memaksa matanya untuk terbuka dan mendongak.

Didepannya berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam dan kulitnya berwarna putih, seputih...salju?

Kesadaran Naruto hilang sudah.

---

------

Naruto merasakan ada tangan menyentuh dahinya. Aku sudah mati? tanya Naruto dalam hati. Matanya masih tertutup. Berat sekali rasanya untuk terbuka. Kesadarannya belum pulih. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Tapi hanya perlu tiga detik untuk sadar dia belum mati. Dan perlu satu detik lagi untuk sadar jika ada orang disekitarnya.

Mata Naruto terbuka seketika. Menyambar tangan orang yang ada di dahinya. Refleks melindungi dirinya. Matanya belum fokus. Naruto masih demam.

"Tenanglah, kau aman disini," terdengar suara di telinganya. Suara dari orang yang dia genggam tangannya. Suara yang datar dan dingin. Tapi entah bagaimana menenangkan hatinya. Membuatnya tenang? Kata apalagi yang cocok? Naruto mengendurkan pegangan tangannya, nyaris melepasnya. Dia menutup matanya lagi.

"Istirahatlah, tubuhmu masih demam," kata orang itu. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan. "Hn," pelan.

Orang itu kembali menyetuh dahinya. Dan kali ini Naruto membiarkannya. Sepertinya orang itu hanya sedang mengompresnya. Orang itu beranjak pergi, Naruto bisa merasakannya. Dia menyambar tangan orang itu, membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Mata Naruto separuh terbuka.

"Jangan...jangan pergi..." kata Naruto lemah. Sepertinya keinginan hatinya menang kali ini. Mengalahkan egonya sebagai bangsawan dan...pintu hati yang sebenarnya sudah dia tutup untuk siapapun.

Orang itu kembali duduk. Tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Naruto sudah kembali tidur. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat tenang.

**--END OF FLASHBACK--**

Sasuke terbangun gara-gara sinar matahari yang menerobos matanya. Dia mengerjap pelan. Menaungi matanya yang silau dengan tangan kirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia sadar apa sebabnya dia memakai tangan kirinya.

Tangan kanannya tengah menggenggam sesuatu dengan erat. Saat dia menoleh. Naruto berbaring disampingnya, yang sayang sekali sudah berubah menjadi boneka lilin. Dan...tangan Narutolah yang dia genggam. Dia jadi ingat apa yang dia lakukan semalam. Meminta Naruto untuk tidak pergi dari sisinya. Wajah Sasuke memerah. Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu semalam? Terkadang kesadaran separo tidur itu bisa berbuat aneh-aneh, kan? Sasuke mencoba mencari pembelaan. Tapi jujur saja, semalam dia merasa takut. Saat Naruto akan pergi dari kamarnya dia benar-benar takut. Seakan Naruto akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Jadi saat Naruto berkata dia tidak akan pergi kamana-mana, Sasuke merasa tenang, tapi tetap ada rasa takut disana. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia masih merasa takut.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Sedetik kemudian dia terpaku. Wajah itu tidak seperti wajah yang dia lihat dua malam lalu. Bukan wajah penuh kesedihan yang dia lihat kali ini. Tapi wajah tenang dan Sasuke bersumpah ada senyum di bibir itu. Meski hanya seulas senyum tipis tapi itu tetap saja senyum. Setidaknya Naruto tampak tenang saat ini.

Sasuke memperhatikan fisik Naruto. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tubuh itu. Selain warna kulit Naruto yang berubah sepucat dan sekeras lilin. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Naruto tetap memesona seperti biasa.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Dia tidak sadar kalau Naruto semanis ini. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Dia mencoba melepas genggaman tangannya. Tapi rupanya Naruto pun menggenggam erat tangannya. Membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak untuk bangkit. Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia tidak keberatan sih. Tapi jika dia tetap disini para pelayannya pasti akan curiga dan memeriksa kamarnya. Bertanya-tanya kenapa majikan mereka tidak keluar dari kamar. Ah! Sasuke ingat. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan itu saja pada mereka?

Sasuke meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kiri. Ponsel yang belum pernah dia gunakan semenjak sampai disini. Dan kali ini benda itu akan berjasa besar baginya. Dia menghubungi Kakashi.

"_Halo_?" kata Kakashi dari seberang sana. Entah dia ada dimana.

" Ini Sasuke. Tolong katakan pada para pelayan itu untuk tidak datang hari ini," kata Sasuke tenang. Yeah, tenang. Kata yang sangat bagus untuknya saat ini. Soalnya dia berkata seperti itu sambil memandangi wajah Naruto.

"_Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?_' tanya Kakashi heran.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Semalam aku tidak tidur dan sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang berkeliaran disekitarku selama aku tidur," jawab Sasuke. Cukup logis, kan? Siapa yang suka ada orang yang berkeliaran di dekatnya sementara dia tidur. Yah, orang yang ada disampingnya itu sih pengecualian.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. "_Ya, baiklah. __Akan saya katakan pada mereka. Tapi anda yakin tidak apa-apa?_" tanya Kakashi. Suaranya agak kahwatir.

"Tentu. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sehari. Besok mereka boleh datang," kata Sasuke.

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan makanan anda?"_ tanya Kakashi. Teringat poin penting dari fungsi pelayan.

"Aku bisa memasak sendiri. Lagipula aku bisa membeli makanan di luar." Hah, mencari alasan dengan maksud terselubung itu susah juga ternyata.

"_Baiklah, jika anda sudah yakin,"_ kata Kakashi mengerti.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke sambil mematikan ponselnya.

Kini tidak akan ada yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke jadi berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Beberapa detik dia berpikir. Dia sadar tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain....tidur. Tidak ada salahnya membuktikan alasannya barusan pada Kakashi, kan? Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata. Hanya untuk merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto ditangannya. Meski tangan itu dingin. Yang penting Sasuke tahu kalau itu adalah Naruto.

---

--

---

**TBC**

A/N: He...he...nantikan adegan panas di chap berikutnya. Itu termasuk adegan pemukulan wajah Sasuke kerena dia dengan beraninya men**** Naruto. Yang bisa nebak apa yang dilakukan Sas'ke bakal Re kasi HadiaH. Dan katakan hadiah apa yang kalian inginkan. Oh ya, chap 4 bakal Re publish jumat ini.

Sekali lagi minta review! Jika tidak *mlotot* jangan harap fic ini bisa tamat dengan happy ending.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, untuk sementara keadaan bakal tetep kayak gini. Maksud Re, chap fic Re bakal pisah. Lebih menarik, eh? Maksudnya sebelum ada yang berbaik hati ngajarin Re cara ngepost fic berchap -karena Editor Re ternyata geblek juga- keadaan bakal tetep kayak gini. Sungguh memprihatinkan. Sesuai janji Re post chap 4. Dan sebagai bonus ato sebut aja hadiah Natal ama tahun baru, Re jg post chap 5. Bagus, kan?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

**STRADIVUS**

CHAPTER 4

Summary: cinta adalah pedang bermata dua. Disatu sisi dia akan memdatangkan kebahagiaan, dan disisi yang lain dia akan membawa...malapetaka.

Saat Sasuke terbangun. Matahari sudah nyaris kembali ke peraduan. Menyisakan sinar merah yang berpendar bagaikan emas. Sasuke mencoba duduk. Memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ternyata tidur terlalu lama pun tidak baik. Dia menoleh kesamping. Naruto masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Masih berwujud lilin. Tapi ada yang membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat kali ini.

Ruangan kamarnya dirancang untuk mempunyai jendela di kedua sisi dindingnya. Barat dan timur. Dan kali ini, berhubung Naruto berada di sisi barat. Jadi sinar kemerahan matahari sukses menimpa tubuh Naruto, membuatnya tampak berpendar indah. Yang sukses juga membuat Sasuke terpesona. Sungguh, dengan wajahnya yang tertidur tenang, lengkap dengan senyum itu membuat pikiran Sasuke kosong. Yah, kosong oleh pikiran lain, tapi penuh dengan wajah Naruto. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang dia lakukan. Detik berikutnya dia sudah menurunkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya ketika bibir Sasuke akan menyentuh bibir Naruto. Mata biru itu terbuka. Menampakkan keterkejutan saat melihat bola mata hitam Sasuke tepat ada di depan matanya. Hanya berjarak tiga senti darinya. Tapi Naruto tidak sempat menghindar, bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Dia berusaha memberontak tapi sia-sia. Tangan Sasuke mengunci tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Akhirnya dia diam, menutup matanya, membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Berusaha menikmati sentuhan itu. Itu hanya ciuman lembut, tidak lebih. Hanya ciuman yang mengisyaratkan kasih sayang.

Sasuke terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman itu saat dia butuh udara. Baru saja dia menegakkan tubuhnya, sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajahnya. Pukulan telak yang tidak bisa dia hindari. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Naruto. Menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Harap diperhatikan, tidak ada nada marah atau kesal disini. Jadi ini murni karena Naruto malu.

"Hn. Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke. Memegangi pipinya seraya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke beranjak ke pintu.

"Ganti bajumu dengan baju yang ada di lemariku, kita akan keluar," kata Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Apalagi dia tidak menoleh. Yah, itu sih karena wajahnya pun merah padam. Buru-buru dia kabur dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandang bingung. "Apa maksud dari ciumannya barusan?' tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Sasuke.

---

---

"Hei, cepatlah! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam? Kau bukan perempuan' kan?" seru Sasuke dari luar kamar. Ya, kamarnya sendiri. Naruto sedang di dalam, mengganti baju atau entah apalah yang sedang di lakukannya. Sudah setengah jam dia ada di dalam. Sementara Sasuke hanya menghabiskan waktu lima menit untuk mengganti baju.

"Berisik! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" balas Naruto dari dalam. Sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Naruto yang sudah berganti baju. Um...Baiklah, Sasuke harus mengakui jika dia terpesona untuk yang kesekian kalinya kali ini. Naruto memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana jeans hitam. Baju yang tidak menarik bagi Sasuke tapi terlihat pas untuk Naruto. Saking pasnya Sasuke sampai terpana.

"Apa? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tuntut Naruto melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya bengong.

"Siapa yang memandangimu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian.

"Diam! Jangan salahkan aku jika tidak bisa memakai baju-baju aneh itu," gerutu Naruto.

"Memang kau tidak bisa memakainya? Bukannya tidak banyak yang berubah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau pikir waktu lima ratus tahun itu singkat?" balas Naruto kesal. Hei, dia makin manis kalau bersikap seperti itu.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja. Ayo, Dobe!" kata Sasuke. Berjalan lebih dulu di koridor yang gelap.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu," kata Naruto sebal. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia terdiam. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Mulai mempertanyakan apa maksud Sasuke menyuruhnya mengganti baju dengan baju Sasuke.

"Kita akan keluar dari kastil. Aku lapar sekali," jawab Sasuke masih terus berjalan. Lalu berhenti saat menyadari Naruto tidak mengikutinya. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke cemas saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat...apa? Sedih?

Naruto menunduk. "Tidak...aku tidak bisa keluar dari kastil ini..." jawab Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menghampirinya. Memegang kedua bahu Naruto. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa?" tanyanya. "Jawab, Naruto!" kata Sasuke.

Perlahan Naruto mendongak. Darah kembali turun dari matanya. "Tidak bisa...aku tidak bisa keluar dari kastil ini. Jika tidak sudah sejak dulu aku..." Naruto kembali menunduk. Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis," kata Sasuke menghapus pelan darah itu dari wajah Naruto.

"Tapi..." perkataan Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke menariknya.

"Kita akan mencobanya," kata Sasuke. Menarik Naruto untuk berjalan.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya tapi..."

"Tidak tanpa aku," sela Sasuke tegas.

Naruto terdiam. Membiarkan Sasuke menarik tangannya. Membuatnya berjalan setengah langkah dibelakang Sasuke. Pintu kastil ada didepan sana. Tapi Naruto memandangnya dengan ragu. Dia tidak yakin. Menurutnya ini akan percuma.

"Akan aku buktikan jika 'kita' bisa keluar dari sini," kata Sasuke.

Gerbang kastil ada di depan mata. Hanya perlu beberapa meter lagi untuk bisa melewatinya. Dan langkah Naruto terhenti saat itu juga. Memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut berhenti.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit," kata Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya iba.

Iba? Bukan. Itu bukan iba. Tatapan itu seperti kau juga merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Tidak. Selama kita belum mencobanya. Aku tidak akan menyerah," kata Sasuke, menarik tangan Naruto. Menggenggam tangannya lebih erat ketika dia merasakan tangan Naruto gemetar. Mencoba memberinya dukungan.

Naruto menutup matanya. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Jika Sasuke ada disisinya dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia percaya itu. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki harapan. Langkah demi langkah terlewati. Sudah berapa jauh mereka berjalan. Naruto tidak mau tahu. Yang dia mau tahu adalah saat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memintanya untuk membuka mata.

"Buka matamu dan lihatlah!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto membuka matanya ragu-ragu. Jauh, di dalam hatinya, Naruto berharap. Sangat berharap jika dia bisa keluar dari kastil itu. Begitu membuka mata, angin menerpa wajahnya. Memperlihatkan pucuk pepohonan yang tertiup angin, bau segar rumput, bulan yang bersinar di langit timur, dan yang terpenting...Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang tidak pernah Sasuke tunjukkan pada orang lain tapi hanya dia tunjukan pada Naruto.

"Kau lihat? Kau bisa keluar dari kastil itu," kata Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kastil. Naruto menoleh untuk melihat kastilnya. Dia sudah lupa jika kastilnya seindah itu. Terkurung selama lima ratus tahun di dalamnya membuatnya lupa.

"Aku...keluar dari sana?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto lagi, ragu dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. Selesai mengucapkan kata itu. Seseorang menubruknya. Naruto memeluknya erat, menumpahkan seluruh perasaan lega dan bahagianya pada Sasuke.

Selama ini dia sudah berhenti berharap. Hari demi hari yang dia jalani begitu berat. Pernah terpikir olehnya untuk mati. Tapi...itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bukan berarti dia tidak mencoba, berkali-kali dia mencoba, tapi apapun yang dia lakukan dia tidak bisa mati. Kutukan itu seperti segel iblis yang mengikatnya di dasar neraka untuk selamanya. Sampai....orang itu datang.

"Sudahlah, jangan katakan kau sedang menangis, Dobe," kata Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto. Mengatakan rasa leganya dengan memeluk pemuda pirang ini erat.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu," kata Naruto memukul punggung Sasuke pelan.

"Hn. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu begitu," balas Sasuke. Dia bisa mendengar nada suara Naruto kembali bergetar. Tapi bukan karena kesedihan melainkan rasa lega dan bahagia.

"Berhenti menangis, kau ini cengeng sekali," sindir Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau tahu kalau bajuku sampai kotor."

"Huh!" Naruto mendengus kesal. Dia melepas pelukannya. "Kau menyebalkan!" gerutunya. Berusaha menghapus darah dari pipinya. Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, tanpa kata mengulurkannya pada Naruto.

"Trims," kata Naruto menerima saputangan itu.

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau ini seorang Lady cengeng. Padahal yang kudengar kau ini bangsawan yang dingin," kata Sasuke datar, terselip nada jail disana.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya. Memandang Sasuke...marah? Kesal? atau...kepalan tangannya terangkat lagi, siap memukul Sasuke. Sayang, Sasuke lebih sigap kali ini. Dia menahan tangan Naruto dan menganti posisi tangannya untuk kembali mengandengnya. Kasarnya sih, menyeret. Menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

"Pelan-pelan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri tahu!" protes Naruto. Tidak terima diseret-seret seperti ini.

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek.

"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto. Dia akhirnya diam. Membiarkan Sasuke membawanya entah kemana. Padahal jika dia mau berpikir sedikit saja. Dia akan bisa menebak mereka akan pergi kemana. Bukankah Sasuke sudah bilang jika dia lapar? Jadi setidaknya mereka akan pergi ke restoran atau yang semacamnya, kan? Sayang yang di otak Naruto saat ini bukan itu. Bukan untuk berpikiran logis. Tapi...otaknya terfokus ke tangan kirinya. Tangan yang digenggam Sasuke. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Yang sayang sekali tidak bisa Sasuke lihat karena dia berjalan di depan.

---

---

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Mereka sudah sampai di semacam pasar malam. Disini toko dibuka selama 24 jam dan ada pedagang yang berjualan dia pinggir jalan.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ini membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak perlu makanan juga," kata Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya...ya," jawab Naruto ragu-ragu. "Tapi sepertinya tidak masalah kalau aku makan," lanjut Naruto. Sasuke memandangnya aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke kembali menarik (baca: menggandeng) tangan Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke mendengar suara tawa. Tawa dari belakangnya, tawa yang dia rasa tidak mungkin. Sasuke menoleh. Hanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang sedang tertawa. Tawa yang membuat perasaan Sasuke hangat dan juga...jantungnya yang terpacu lebih cepat.

"Ha..ha..kau tidak menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto disela-sela tawanya.

Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang di genggam Sasuke.

"Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya, kan?" tanya Naruto. Yang sukses membuat pemuda bermata hitam ini terpaku lengkap dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "He..he wajahmu merah!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Hanya. "Ma..maaf," dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Naruto tidak membiarkan itu. Dia meraih kembali tangan Sasuke yang hampir saja terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berkata untuk melepasnya, kan?' kata Naruto. Kali ini dia yang menarik tangan Sasuke. "Ayo! Tunjukkan padaku makanan apa yang enak di zaman ini!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Mengabaikan wajah Sasuke yang masih berblushing ria.

"Hn." balasnya lemah. Cukup sudah. Dia benar-benar sudah terperangkap. Atau tersihir? Entahlah, yang jelas dia sudah tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Mulai...saat ini? Ah, sepertinya bukan. Dia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya...itu sudah saat pertama kali melihat Naruto. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya Sasuke sudah tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Bahkan untuk berhenti memikirkannya saja tidak. Dia merasa ada suatu ikatan yang mengikat mereka. Suatu ikatan tak terlihat. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasakan seluruh kesedihan Naruto, ketakutannya, kesepiannya, amarahnya, dan yang paling disukainya adalah kebahagiannya. Ada perasaan lain di dalam hatinya. Selain desir yang selalu memenuhi dadanya. Ah. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan nama dari rasa itu...

Cinta.

Tapi lebih dari perasaan itu. Perasaan yang lebih kuat dari cinta. Itu keinginan tak terjelaskan Sasuke untuk melindungi Naruto. Rasa yang lebih kuat dari desir aneh itu.

Entah kenapa itu memenangkan segalanya. Dia tidak ingin Naruto menangis. Jika dia bisa, dia akan membuat senyum terus berada di bibir itu. Apapun akan dia lakukan. Sekalipun nyawanya yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

---

---

"Kenyang! Lima ratus tahun tidak makan, ternyata aku lapar," kata Naruto. Mereka baru saja keluar dari sebuah restoran.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, setelah ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Dia mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

"Berkeliling mungkin, terserah kau saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita ke..."

DEG!

Tubuh Naruto membeku seketika. Kakinya tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia terhuyung ke depan.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berseru kaget. Berbalik tepat waktu untuk menangkap tubuh Naruto yang kehilanan keseimbangan. "Naruto! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Tubuh mereka berdua merosot ke tanah. Naruto menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja kehilangan tenaga.

"Kita pulang!" kata Sasuke cemas. Menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Naruto hanya membalas lemah. "Bertahanlah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Berjalan dengan cepat, secepat yang dia bisa.

"Aku...entahlah," jawab Naruto. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke dan memejamkan mata.

"Naturo!" panggil Sasuke cemas melihat Naruto bersikap seperti itu. "Tidak, aku tidak...pingsan. Hanya lelah," jawab Naruto pelan. Toh, telinga Sasuke ada di bibirnya.

Sasuke manghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kurasa ini efek aku keluar dari kastil," kata Naruto pelan. "aku sudah terikat disana begitu lama. Keluar dari sana sama saja dengan aku meninggalkan kekuatanku."

Sasuke tidak membalas. Mungkin inilah saatnya bertanya. "Siapa...yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Sasuke nyaris datar. Menyembunyikan kemarahannya serapat mungkin. Tapi tetap saja Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Dia seorang bangsawan. Teman keluargaku," jawab Naruto. Tampaknya ini waktunya. Sudah terlambat untuk mengelak dan menyangkal. Sasuke sudah terlanjur tahu, dia sudah terlibat. "Dia selalu baik padaku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Dia tak pernah menunjukkan sikap aneh atau apapun. Semuanya begitu rapi. Hingga malam itu...dia muncul di kediamanku. Semua orang sudah tidur. Aku sedang bersama'nya' di ruang keluarga. Mendiskusikan perjalanku ke Roma. Saat dia muncul secara tiba-tiba..." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya.

Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto. Dia tahu berat bagi Naruto untuk mengatakan itu semua. Tapi dia bisa mendengar keganjilan dari kata-kata Naruto. Naruto tidak menyebut nama orang itu.

"Dia muncul dengan senyum. Aku tahu jika dia jarang tersenyum, tapi senyumnya saat itu membuatku takut. Dia berkata dingin pada'nya', bahwa diri'nya' telah merebutku dari dia. Dia berkata jika ia harus menyingkir dariku. Tapi ia tak mendengarkan. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk melindungiku. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang bahkan membuatku bergidik, dia menantang'nya' untuk berduel..." Naruto menghentikan perkataanya lagi. Dia tidak bisa mengulang memori menyakitkan itu lagi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dirinya'?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau," jawab Naruto membuka matanya.

Sasuke terkejut. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Mata biru itu terlihat sedih.

"A...apa yang kau maksud dengan aku?" tanya Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksudkan Naruto.

"Ya, itu kau. Kau ingat pernah bertanya padaku dari mana aku tahu namamu, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya.." kata Sasuke ragu.

"Karena itu adalah namamu lima ratus tahun lalu," kata Naruto. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu di zaman ini. Aku hanya memanggilmu dengan 'Sasuke'. Aku tidak menyangka namamu sama, aku bahkan tidak tahu nama keluargamu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Ja..jadi aku..."

"Ya, kau pernah bersamaku lima ratus tahun lalu," kata Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Mencoba mencari pegangan untuk jiwanya yang labil, sekaligus ketenangan yang hanya bisa diberikan Sasuke. "Dia menantangmu untuk berduel. Tentu saja kau menerimanya. Bodoh!" Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. "Harusnya kau pergi saja," Darah mulai mengalir dari mata Naruto.

"Lalu yang terjadi...kau...kau..." Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya. Darah itu jatuh semakin deras dari matanya. Membasahi pundak Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia mengerti tidak akan ada kata-kata yang akan bisa menghentikan darah itu untuk mengalir.

"Jangan menangis, aku ada disini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," kata Sasuke, setidaknya dia mencoba. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Naruto begitu saja. Tapi dia sadar akan perasaan ini. Tidak mungkin ada perasaan rindu yang terkadang muncul jika melihat Naruto, perasaan untuk melindunginya. Itu tidak mungkin muncul hanya dalam waktu semalam.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu mati begitu saja. Aku sudah bertekad untuk membunuhnya. Tapi dia lebih cepat dariku. Aku tidak pernah mengira jika dia... Dia mengikatku dalam keabadian kosong ini. Membuatku tidak bisa pergi selangkah pun dari kastil. Dia menginginkanku tetap hidup, tidak pergi kemanapun, seperti burung yang terkurung di dalam sangkar. Kau tahu? Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk mati, apa gunanya aku hidup jika kau mati..." kata Naruto. Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh kaget.

"Apa yang kau...?"

Naruto menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ada bekas sayatan halus disana. Tidak hanya satu, tapi belasan.

"Sudah ratusan kali aku mencoba untuk mati, berbagai cara. Tapi dia rupanya memikirkan segalanya dengan sempurna. Dia tidak memberiku celah untuk mati," jelas Naruto.

"Jangan...jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lag! Aku sudah kembali, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita," ucap Sasuke tegas. Ya, benar. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terluka lagi. Sudah cukup baginya merasakan sakit.

"Terima kasih," bisik Naruto pelan. Memeluk Sasuke lebih erat. Menyandarkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa marah.

"..."

"Siapa Naruto?" ulang Sasuke saat tidak terdengar jawaban dari pemuda pirang di punggungnya itu.

"Tidak, jangan mengingatnya..." kata Naruto dengan suara kesakitan. Membuat Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Naruto jika itu membuatnya sakit.

Mereka sudah sampai di kastil. Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Tapi dia tidak pergi. Dia duduk di samping Naruto, menarik satu kursi ke dekatnya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku masih merasa lemah," jawab Naruto. Tidak memandang heran Sasuke yang tidak pergi.

"Hn, tidak masalah," balas Sasuke. Meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kau ini selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan, ya?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tapi tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto. Tak sengaja matanya melihat benda itu. Biola yang selalu dimainkan Naruto. Tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Entah kenapa Sasuke tertarik untuk menyentuhnya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Jangan...jangan sentuh!" cegah Naruto membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

Namun terlambat, Sasuke sudah terlanjur menyentuhnya.

"Hn? Apa yang..." Sasuke baru saja akan bertanya saat sesuatu yang tajam menusuk kepalanya. Membuatnya berteriak kesakitan, membuat pandangannya menggelap seketika. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar Naruto meneriakkan namanya.

---

-----

**TBC**

A/N: Yo! Coba cek berapa kali Naru nangis. Tiga kali. Terlalu cengeng ngak? Kalo menurut Re pribadi sih ngak, cuman entah gimana yang lain. Ada yang nyadar kalo tema fic Re mistis semua ngak? Itu karena Re pikir cinta tanpa sentuhan magis itu ngak seru. Yah, Re juga seneng ama yang 'normal' sih, apalagi kalo udah fluff, bawaannya pengen histeris. Tapi jiwa penulis Re, emang penulis mistis, entah kenapa lebih seneng cinta 2 dunia. Padahal jadi bingung sendiri gimana cara nyatuin mereka tanpa ada yang terluka. Kayak Demon tuh, Re jadi keteteran sendiri. Wah, Re jadi curhat. Udahan deh! Saatnya REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Re ngak bakal bisa publish fic sering2 deh kayaknya. Inget aja tempat nereka yang panas bernama sekolah udah nunggu Re yang punya dosa segibeng ini. Tp fic bukan dosa kok. Bagi Re fic itu berkah. Re bersyukur bisa kenal fanfic. Bakal Re usahain biar bisa sering2 ngepost fic.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

**STRADIVUS**

CHAPTER 5

**Summary:** darah pelindung mengalir di dalam nadinya. Dia bertekad untuk tidak mencintai lagi. Tapi ketika malaikat itu datang, dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Darahnya berteriak untuk melindungi orang itu. Orang yang palingberharga dalam hidupnya. Apapun akan dilakukannya, meski...nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

Sasuke kecil sangat mengagumi kakaknya. Baginya kakaknya merupakan orang yang paling hebat. Dia sangat ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya. Menjadi seorang pelindung. Keluarganya memang merupakan keluarga yang mewarisi darah seorang pelindung. Semacam pengawal tapi lebih dari itu. Lebih dalam.

Tapi semua hancur ketika dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kakaknya membantai seluruh keluarganya. Ayah, ibu, paman, bibi, kakek, nenek dan semuanya. Mengubah rumah yang semula tenang dan penuh kebahagian menjadi lautan darah yang sunyi. Lebih sunyi dari sekedar pemakaman.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, dia melihat kakaknya menebas lehernya sendiri di hadapannya. Entah apa tujuannya saat itu. Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat itu hanya terjatuh syok melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Melihat semua anggota keluarganya tewas bersimbah darah merah. Merah seperti kelopak mawar yang baru mekar. Mawar yang mengerikan.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke hidup sendirian. Menarik diri dari sosialisasi dengan manusia. Dia mulai mengembara, tidak pernah tinggal di satu tempat lebih dari satu minggu. Baginya ini lebih baik, dia tidak akan sempat berhubungan dengan orang lain hingga memiliki label 'teman'. Dia tidak ingin kenangan pahit itu terulang lagi. Meski dirinya tidak mau mengakui, dia sebenarnya takut, takut untuk memiliki perasaan itu. Perasaan untuk menyayangi seseorang, dia tidak cukup kuat untuk satu kehilangan lagi.

--

---

--

Ini adalah satu waktu ketika Sasuke sedang mengembara, dia dalam perjalanan ke Sant Angelo. Tidak ada tujuan khusus, hanya kakinya ingin melangkah kesana saja. Hutan yang dia lalui sangat lebat, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, terang saja, karena di hutan ini banyak sekali perampok yang berkeliaran, menunggu orang-orang kaya melintas. Tidak sedikit yang terbunuh di sini. Hingga ada rumor jika tempat ini berhantu.

Dia memacu kudanya pelan saja, tidak ada yang dia buru. Alam adalah rumahnya, tidak ada rumah secara harafiah yang menunggunya.

Sore menjelang, atau seharusnya begitu, sebab hujan telah turun dari tadi siang. Seperti biasa, batin Sasuke. Hujan memang turun di masa-masa seperti ini. Awal september.

Dia menghentikan langkah kudanya saat melihat pemandangan itu. Segerombolan perampok yang sedang mengeroyok seseorang. Sasuke mendengus, itu bukan urusannya. Mungkin hanya bangsawan bodoh yang nekat memasuki hutan ini. Sasuke hendak mengambil jalan lain, enggan berpapasan dengan mereka, apalagi jika dia harus membuang tenaga untuk meladeni mereka. Tapi ketika dia akan berbalik. Dia melihat orang itu. Orang yang membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

Seperti dalam gerakan lambat, dia melihat orang itu terjatuh ketanah. Tampak sangat lelah dan...

Sosok orang itu terpeta jalas dimatanya. Tidak tahu kenapa. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dirinya otomatis mendekati orang itu. Tersentak kaget saat salah satu perampok mengangkat pedangnya untuk menebas orang itu. Sasuke mencabut pedangnya dan menangkis pedang perampok itu tepat waktu. Terlambat sedikit saja, orang yang ada di belakangnya ini pasti sudah mati. Sasuke menoleh sekilas, orang itu mendongak padanya, hanya sekilas karena detik berikutnya orang itu sudah pingsan.

Entah apa yang menguasainya. Rasa marah timbul dalam dirinya, membuat pandangannya menjadi gelap. Saat dia sadar, dia sudah berdiri dengan gelimpangan mayat di sekitarnya. Minus perampok yang telah di kalahkan orang yang saat ini sudah pingsan atau...

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. Merasa aneh dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Tapi dia kemudian teringat. Orang itu!

Secepat kilat Sasuke menghampiri orang yang kini tergeletak di atas tanah. Ah, bukan, pemuda itu. Dilihat dari dekat ternyata orang itu masih muda, bahkan Sasuke menduga pemuda itu lebih muda darinya yang saat ini berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke memindahkan pemuda berambut pirang itu ke pangkuannya. Tubuhnya panas sekali dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Panik mengusai Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mengangkat tubuh lemah pemuda itu dan memacu kudanya ke desa terdekat.

---

--

---

Hujan masih turun dengan setia sejak dua hari lalu. Sasuke memandang keluar lewat jendela. Melihat suasana suram di luar sana. Tapi disini hangat. Sudah dua hari sejak dia menginap disini. Dan dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama seorang pemuda. Pemuda pirang yang sampai saat ini masih demam. Dan dia belum sadar. Sasuke sudah memanggil dokter, tapi dia hanya berkata tidak ada hal yang gawat, hanya saja pemuda pirang ini sangat lemah dan perlu waktu yang banyak untuk sembuh.

Sasuke menghampiri pemuda pirang yang kini sedang berbaring di atas ranjang sederhana. Masih nampak pucat, dan panasnya belum turun juga. Jujur, Sasuke sangat kahwatir, belum pernah dia sekahwatir ini. Dia menyentuh kening pemuda itu. Ah, Sasuke belum tahu nama pemuda pirang ini. Handuk di dahinya sudah terasa panas, saatnya diganti. Tapi Sasuke terkejut saat sebuah tangan berwarna tan menggenggam tangan putihnya. Tangan seseorang yang kini matanya saparuh terbuka. Mata yang berwarna biru, biru langit yang indah. Pemuda itu menunjukkan sikap defensif pada Sasuke.

Jadi begitu, batinnya sembari menghela nafas pelan.

"Tenanglah, kau aman disini," kata Sasuke. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang tengah menggenggam tangannya ini. Perlahan pemuda pirang itu mengendurkan pegangan tangannya dan menutup matanya.

"Istirahatlah, tubuhmu masih demam," tambah Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu hanya menanggapinya dengan. "Hn," pelan.

Sasuke kembali menyetuh dahinya. Dan kali ini pemuda pirang itu membiarkannya. Sasuke mengganti handuk yang panas itu, membilasnya dengan air supaya kembali dingin. Sasuke beranjak pergi, mungkin sebaiknya dia membiarkan pemuda ini beristirahat. Tapi langkahya ditahan oleh tangan pemuda itu. Matanya separuh terbuka. Mata yang menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Jangan...jangan pergi..." katanya lemah. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat rapuh.

Sasuke memandanginya sedetik, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang. Pemuda itu kembali tertidur, tapi genggaman tangannya sangat kuat. Sasuke tidak bisa melepasnya.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain sesekali mengganti handuk di kening pemuda pirang ini. Dan yang paling banyak bisa dia lakukan adalah...mengamati wajahnya yang tertidur. Yah, sejak pertama kali melihatnya pun pemuda ini sudah tahu jika orang yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan orang biasa. Melihatnya tidak berdaya membuatnya ingin menyelamatkan pemuda pirang ini. Padahal itu bukan urusannya. Bukan hobinya untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia ingin melindungi orang ini. Entah bagaimana, dia tidak tahu. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja untuk berdiri di depannya. Melindunginya dari para perampok hina itu.

Huh. Entahlah, mungkin harus dia akui jika dia terpesona pada pemuda pirang ini. Rambut pirangnya. Mata berwarna biru yang baru sesaat terbuka cukup untuk membuat pemuda berambut hitam ini mengingat langit biru tak berawan. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Lalu suaranya, nada suara yang terdengar lemah. Begitu sepi dan sendirian. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya. Tapi pada dasarnya berbeda. Nada suara itu mengisyaratkan dia membutuhkan pertolongan, ingin dilindungi dan...kasih sayang.

---

--

---

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke saat pemuda ini bangun keesokan harinya.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda pirang itu angkuh.

Sasuke tertegun. Ini sambutan yang tidak baik untuk orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Aku orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, Dobe," jawab Sasuke kalem. Kesal juga dia pada pemuda pirang ini. Kemana perginya orang yang terlihat rapuh kemarin?

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, kau pikir dirimu siapa?" balasnya angkuh.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Orang ini sombong sekali.

"Apa itu yang kau katakan pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Rasanya memukul pemuda dihadapannya ini akan membuat Sasuke puas.

"Aku tidak minta untuk diselamatkan," balas pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidur yang sudah menopang tubuhnya selama tiga hari.

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe?" panggil Sasuke. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku harus pergi dan terima kasih sudah menolongku," jawab pemuda itu tanpa menoleh. Dia melangkah ke pintu, tapi baru lima langkah berjalan kakinya goyah. Dia terhuyung dan menutup mata, bersiap merasakan sakit saat tubuhnya membentur lantai batu.

Tak terjadi apa-apa. Pemuda itu tidak merasakan sakit. Yang ada, dia merasakan kehangatan sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Maka dari ini aku memanggilmu 'Dobe' dasar Dobe," sindir Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku," perintah pemuda pirang itu.

"Dan membiarkanmu jatuh?" tanya Sasuke sinis. "Kau hanya akan membuatku tambah repot." Setelah itu dia mengangkat pemuda pirang itu dengan gaya bridal stlye. Membuat pemuda pirang itu berseru kaget.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" serunya marah.

"Diam!" kata Sasuke dingin. Dia menjatuhkan pemuda pirang itu ke tempat tidur.

"Hei!" protesnya.

"Diam disini sampai kau bisa memakai kakimu dengan benar," kata Sasuke.

"Apa..?" katanya mau protes.

"Sasuke."

"Eh?" tanggapnya bodoh.

"Namaku Sasuke, kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang di depannya ini terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto," jawabnya pelan.

"Hn. Bangsawan yang sering dibicarakan itu?" komentar Sasuke. "Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Ternyata rumor yang beredar salah. Kau tidak sehebat yang dibicarakan," sindir Sasuke.

"Tutup mulut lancangmu itu! Kau sangat tidak sopan!" kata Naruto ketus. Ternyata orang yang menolongnya sangat menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Baik, Tuan Namikaze," sindir Sasuke seraya berjalan kepintu. Dia menoleh sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Jangan kemana-mana, aku hanya akan mengambil makanan." Setelah itu dia menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Naruto terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Kepalanya terasa berputar, dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Tadi dia hanya bepura-pura, saat dia bangkit tadi, tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa dikontrol. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa dia bisa marah dan memaki dengan mudah? Dirinya yang sudah mati ini harusnya tak bersikap seperti itu' kan? Dia sudah mengubur emosinya, bertekad hanya akan memasang topeng dingin di wajahnya, tapi kenapa tadi...dia bisa berekspresi dengan mudahnya? Pada orang itu. Siapa namanya tadi? Ah, Sasuke. Kenapa saat bersamanya rasanya nyaman?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Banyak pertanyaan akan membuat kepalanya tambah sakit. Dia memejamkan matanya, kembali tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa berat.

---

--

---

Beberapa hari kemudian kesehatan Naruto pulih. Dan tidak ada alasan lagi bagi dirinya untuk berada di tempat ini. Tanpa menoleh dia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Masing-masing memiliki rasa tak rela untuk berpisah. Meskipun keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengakui. Tapi pada akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah jika pergi sendirian. Aku akan ikut bersamamu. Toh aku ada keperluan di Sant Angelo." Kalimat itu hanya diucapkan dengan nada datar. Tapi sukses membuat Naruto menoleh. Dia menyembunyikan perasaan senang yang menguasai dirinya.

Dengan tenangnya dia menjawab. "Terserah padamu."

---

--

---

Selama perjalanan, mereka tidak banyak bicara. Tapi bukan merarti mereka diliputi suasana canggung. Masing-masing menyukai keberadaan yang lain. Memang mereka sering bertengkar dan saling mengejek. Tapi itu satu-satunya komunikasi yang mereka punya.

Di suatu desa mereka kembali diserang gerombolan perampok. Saat itu Naruto tampak sangat terdesak, dia baru saja sembuh dan gerakannya masih lambat. Dan Sasuke begitu panik saat ada perampok yang hampir saja melukai Naruto.

Jika saja dia tidak ada, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Dan saat itu Sasuke mandapat kepastian. Dia... ingin melindungi orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Pemuda pirang yang selalu tampak kesepian. Pemuda pirang yang angkuh dan dingin. Pemuda bermata biru yang tampak mati itu.

Dia ingin melindungi pemuda pirang itu...tanpa syarat.

---

--

---

Dan ketika mereka sudah ada di depan kastil besar nan megah itu. Mereka tahu sudah waktunya untuk berpisah. Dan...dalam tiga hari perjalanan mereka. Ada perasaan yang tumbuh didalam diri mereka. Yang satu ingin melindungi, sedangkan yang satu merasa nyaman akan keberadaan yang lain.

Sasuke berat untuk melangkah. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Waktunya sudah habis, dia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bersama orang itu. Langit menggambarkan isi hatiya. Mendung yang membawa hujan. Hujan yang mendatangkan dingin dan rasa sakit. Tapi hujan juga bisa membawa kesejukan, ketika dia mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Tetaplah disini, aku membutuhkanmu." Itu kata-kata Naruto yang berbaur dengan suara hujan. Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan membuang seluruh harga dirinya sebagai bangsawan. Untuk meminta, dan itu adalah pemintaan yang menunjukkan kelemahan. Tapi hatinya menang, dia tidak mungkin memungkiri hatinya yang tenang saat bersama Sasuke. Tidak setelah dia kehilangan keluarganya. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh dan lemah. Tapi inilah yang dia rasakan.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan "Hn." Dan itu cukup untuk mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

---

--

---

Sasuke mulai melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto. Mata itu tidak lagi menatap kosong dan dingin. Perlahan Sasuke bisa melihat cahaya kehidupan disana. Dan diwaktu-waktu tertentu Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang bahkan Sasuke pun terpesona melihatnya.

Pernah sebuah kejadian membuat hati mereka menjadi tidak karuan.

"Cepatlah, apa kau perlu bantuan untuk berjalan?" sindir Sasuke dari bawah tangga. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada Naruto. Hanya disaat-saat tertentulah Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan', dimana dia harus menemani Naruto dalam pertemuan bangsawan atau pertemuan resmi lainnya. Ya, Sasuke memang bekerja sebagai pengawal Naruto.

"Cerewet! Aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehanmu yang tidak bermutu itu!" gerutu Naruto. Dia melompati anak tangga dua-dua segaligus, mengabaikan jika dia bisa mati jika terjatuh dari tangga yang cukup tinggi ini. Dia kembali bertingkah seperi anak kecil semenjak Sasuke datang.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa nanti kau..." Sasuke bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Naruto terpeleset dan melayang begitu saja. Refleks dia melangkah maju untuk menangkap tubuh Naruto. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan berhadapan dalam situasi ini. Naruto yang jatuh tepat kedalam pelukannya dengan bau citrus yang menghipnotis dan perasaan hangat yang menelusup kedadanya membuat jatungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

Beberapa menit mereka mematung posisi itu. Naruto yang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Berdiri diam di dasar tangga tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun karena kaget. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama tekejut, dan saking terkejutnya sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi tampaknya bukan itu alasannya. Hingga Sasukelah yang sadar lebih dulu. Dia mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Ka..kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe?" tanyanya gugup. Debaran jantungnya belum bisa diperlambat. Sementara Naruto sendiri memandang ke arah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Padahal wajahnya sudah memerah.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak sendiri. Dia menahan tangan Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh dan memandangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Sementara dia berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang kelewat cepat.

--

---

--

Malam itu, seharusnya berlalu dengan baik. Hanya saja harapan tetaplah harapan. Kita tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Akan ada kalanya dimana semuanya akan berakhir dengan kematian dan air mata.

"Semuanya sudah kau siapkan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Menghentikan sejenak permainan biolanya.

Ruang keluarga terang karena api yang berkobar di perapian. Ditemani puluhan lilin yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke pendek yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kau membaca buku apa?" tanya Naruto. Heran sendiri betapa rajinnya Sasuke membaca buku.

"Hn."

"Argh! Sudahlah, percuma bertanya padamu!" gerutu Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kita untuk pergi ke Roma dan aku sedang membaca buku strategi perang," kata Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto dalam satu kalimat. Tentu saja tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Naruto kesal gara-gara pertanyannya tidak dijawab.

"Kau ini memang kekurangan kosakata," gerutu Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku 'Dobe'!" seru Naruto mulai naik darah.

"Hn."

"Lain kali kubunuh saja kau!" rutuk Naruto, dia mengalah kali ini. Akan membuang tenaga saja bertengkar dengan orang yang tidak punya kosakata yang cukup saat diajak bicara, er, bertengkar.

Selang beberapa menit suasana menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara kayu bakar yang terlalap api saja yang terdengar mendesis di perapian.

Terdengar suara buku yang ditutup dengan keras. Menarik perhatian Naruto untuk mendongak. Dia mendapati Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan lambat-lambat ke arahnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"Y..ya?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi gugup.

Sasuke menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Membuat jantung yang bersangkuttan ingin melompat keluar. Dia bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang hangat di wajahnya. Kenapa jarak mereka bisa sedekat ini?

"..."

"...?"

"Apa itu _Sirens?" _Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto_._

GUBRAK!

"Hah?" Naruto mengatur ulang nafasnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Dia pikir...dia pikir...Sasuke akan...Argh! Sudahlah! Itu cuma imajinasinya saja!

"_Sirens_?" Naruto mengulang bodoh.

"Iya, Dobe. Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas, kan?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. "_Sirens_ adalah legenda yang beredar di kalangan nelayan. Menceritakan dua wanita bersaudara yang memikat nelayan dengan lagu mereka yang sangat indah dan tidak bisa ditolak. Nelayan akan mengikuti suara mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka dituntun ke karang terjal. Hingga akhirnya kapal mereka hancur dan membuat mereka mati. Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang _Sirens_?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mungkin...karena kau mirip dengan Sirens," kata Sasuke pelan. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut pirang Naruto yang menutupi matanya.

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. A...apa maksud Sasuke berkata seperti itu? Dan...dan...apa maksud perlakuannya ini?

"Kau mengikatku tanpa bisa kutolak. Membawaku hingga jadi seperti. Dan mungkin saja, suatu saat nanti aku akan terjatuh kedasar jurang yang dalam karenanya."

Naruto mencerna kata kata Sasuke dengan cepat. Tentu saja dia mengerti arti ucapan Sasuke. Disambarnya tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di dahinya, memegangnya erat-erat.

"Tidak akan, kau tidak akan kemana-mana," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Tangan kirinya menyentuh belakang kepala Naruto. Menarik tubuh itu dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

Naruto tidak menolaknya. Akal sehat seperti sudah hilang entah kemana bagi mereka berdua. Satu sama lain menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Tidak mungkin mereka pungkiri atau coba untuk lari lagi. Tanpa perlu diucapkan pun mereka tahu, satu sama lain saling membutuhkan. Meski setiap hari mereka tampak seperti orang yang tidak bisa akur. Tapi jauh di dalam hati perasaan itu ada, tersimpan rapi, hanya ada untuk orang yang paling dicintai.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menikmati rasa hangat ini, perasaan tenang ini. Perasaan tenang yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Sasuke. Yang mampu menghilangkan segala ketakutan, kesedihan dan kekosongannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sementara tangan yang lain melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Meyakinkan dirinya jika Sasuke ada disana. Selalu mendampingi dirinya, salalu ada disisinya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, seperti tidak akan melepaskan Naruto. Memberikan perlindungan untuk pemuda bermata biru yang rapuh ini. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang ini. Tidak akan pernah, sampai kapanpun.

Tangan kiri Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto, membuat wajah itu mendongak padanya. Mempertemukan kedua pasang mata mereka. Biru dan hitam. Sasuke memandang mata bitu itu dengan pandangan teduh dan boleh dikatakan sarat dengan cinta, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mata biru itu memandangnya tenang, atau boleh dibilang damai.

Sasuke berkata pelan. "Aku mencintaimu dan... aku akan melindungimu..."

Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya, meniadakan jarak diantara mereka. Sementara Naruto memejamkan kedua mata birunya, tidak menolak, karena sebenarnya dia pun menginginkan hal ini.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, terasa dalam dan penuh perasaan, mengisyaratkan seberapa besar cinta yang kau miliki pada orang yang kau kasihi.

Tapi sayang, tanpa mereka sadari pintu ruang keluarga terbuka tanpa suara. Menampakkan sosok seorang laki-laki yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan benci. Benci? Bukan, bukan benci, lebih dari itu, jika kau bilang itu cemburu, bukan, lebih dari itu. Itu pandangan iblis yang menjelma menjadi pandangan marah seseorang yang boneka kesayangannya telah kau ambil. Boneka yang teramat mahal sehingga kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu." Orang itu bersuara.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut. Refleks mereka memisahkan diri. Memandang ke pintu, melihat siapa yang datang. Sasuke memandang orang yang ada di seberang ruangan itu dengan waspada. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak, Sasuke tidak merasakan kehadiran orang ini sama sekali. Ini...sangat aneh. Dan pandangan mata orang itu, Sasuke tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Entah itu marah, kelicikan atau rasa lapar. Tapi yang pasti pandangan mata itu tidak wajar dan membuatnya agak takut. Ya, Sasuke sendiri mengakui jika dia takut pada pandangan mata itu.

Dan sepertinya Naruto menyadarinya juga sebab tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang disembunyikan dibalik punggung Sasuke.

"A...aku tidak mendengar kedatanganmu," kata Naruto berusaha berbicara dengan nada yang wajar. Sasuke berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Orang yang berdiri dihadapan mereka tersenyum simpul.

Sabaku no Gaara, bangsawan bermata hijau emerald yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Dengan tato di dahi kirinya. Seorang bangsawan yang menguasai daerah San Savero. Sekaligus teman keluarga Namikaze, yang itu artinya teman Naruto. Ya, Gaara memang teman sepermainan Naruto sejak kecil. Tapi Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dan saudara. Tidak lebih. Tapi tanpa dia sadari tumbuh pemikiran lain di pikiran Gaara. Pemikiran yang lebih berbahaya dari pada perasaan kasih sayang yang intens, atau lebih biasa disebut cinta. Itu...sangat sulit dijabarkan. Ini pemikiran kuat dimana seseorang hanya milikmu, tidak akan kau bagi pada siapapun. Singkat kata, benda berharga yang hanya milikmu. Tentu Gaara hanya ingin memiliki pemuda pirang itu sendirian, tawanya yang sungguh memikat, senyumnya yang menenangkan. Wajah cerianya yang menular pada siapa saja. Gaara menganggap itu semua hanya miliknya seorang. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil pemuda pirang itu darinya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berada dekat dengan pemuda pirang ini. Ya, termasuk membunuh kedua orang tua Naruto. Dan kali ini, bukan masalah jika dia harus membunuh satu orang lagi. Apa itu bisa disebut cinta?

"Tentu saja, sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk," kata Gaara kalem.

Wajah Naruto memerah. "Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Naruto mencoba menghindar.

"Begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Gaara dengan senyum aneh. Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto tersentak kecil.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah Gaara. Rasanya tidak sopan berada terlalu dekat dengan seseorang sementara kau kedatangan tamu.

"Aku ada sedikit keperluan di sini," jawab Gaara tenang. Kilat aneh melintas di matanya. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto dan tahu-tahu dia sudah ada dihadapan Naruto. Memegang dagu Naruto agar mata biru itu mendongak padanya. "Bonekaku yang cantik tidak boleh diambil siapapun," kata Gaara pelan. Senyum manis tapi mengerikan terpasang di wajahnya.

Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Dia tidak melihat gerakan Gaara yang sangat cepat. Dua detik kemudian tangan Gaara sudah ditepis oleh tangan putih Sasuke.

"Jangan menyentuhnya," kata Sasuke menanggalkan sopan santunnya. Bukan saatnya melihat siapa yang bangsawan siapa yang tidak. Ini masalah yang lebih gawat dari itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu apa, hanya instingnya saja yang meneriakkan itu di dalam kepalanya. Bahwa Naruto dalam bahaya. Atau tidak, dirinya yang berada di dalam bahaya.

Sasuke menarik Naruto kebelakang tubuhnya. Melindunginya dari Gaara.

"Menyingkir darinya, Sasuke," kata Gaara dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti siap membunuh.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku, Viscount Sabaku," balas Sasuke tidak kalah dingin.

"Ada. Naruto milikku," kata Gaara.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Kalimat itu membuatnya jengah. Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi milik orang ini? Naruto memegang bagian belakang bajunya. Sasuke menoleh lewat bahunya. Mendapati mata biru Naruto menatapnya bingung. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara. Kini dia mendapati mata itu menatapnya dengan pandangan iblis.

"Kau sudah berani menyentuh bonekaku yang berharga, Sasuke," kata Gaara dingin.

Sasuke merasakan amarah timbul di dalam dirinya. "Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu? Naruto bukan barang."

"Dan hanya ada satu hukuman untuk orang yang berani menyentuh bonekaku," kata Gaara. Mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke. Dia menarik pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya."Kau harus mati Sasuke. Naruto hanya milikku, kau tidak boleh mengotorinya," kata Gaara dengan senyum iblis.

Sasuke membawa mundur Naruto. Menjauh dari Gaara yang sudah seperti orang gila.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia tidak mengerti akan sikap Gaara. Itu tidak seperti Gaara yang dia kenal. Gaara tidak akan berkata akan membunuh orang dengan mudah. Gaara mungkin orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi Naruto tahu Gaara bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Sasuke menggeleng tidak tahu. Dia hanya membawa Naruto mundur sejauh mungkin dari Gaara dan mencabut pedangnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Naruto," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kau tidak mau menyingkir dengan manis rupanya," kata Gaara penuh senyum mengerikan.

Dan duel pun tidak bisa dihindari. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang hebat, juga stamina yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Naruto hanya bisa melihat pertarungan itu dengan cemas. Menahan nafas saat pedang Gaara hampir saja melukai tubuh Sasuke. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin membantu, tapi Sasuke memberinya pandangan tajam yang berkata 'Tetap di tempatmu!' dan Naruto tidak bisa membantah.

Setiap dentang pedang yang beradu seperti lonceng kematian yang siap dibunyikan bagi Naruto. Melihat Gaara dan Sasuke bertarung di hadapannya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ingin sekali dia menghentikan pertarungan ini. Dia tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka mati. Terutama Sasuke.

Pertarungan itu serasa berjalan lama. Dan kali ini kekalahan mulai terlihat. Gerakan Sasuke mulai melambat. Gerakan menangkis dan menyerangnya tidak secepat tadi. Dan Gaara...seakan staminanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Seringai kemenangan mulai bermain di wajahnya. Sementara Naruto sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya. Siap maju untuk menggantikan Sasuke sebelum hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Tetap di tempatmu!" bentak Sasuke saat Naruto melangkah mendekatinya. Naruto terdiam. Ini pertarungan Sasuke, Naruto tidak berhak mencampurinya.

"Ternyata kau tidak sekuat yang kubayangkan," ejek Gaara saat pedang Gaara berhasil melukai tangan kiri Sasuke. Darah segar mengucur dari luka yang menganga. Membuat Naruto berteriak.

"Sasuke!!"

"Sudah kubilang tetap di tempatmu!" bentak Sasuke, mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangan kirinya.

"Kematianmu sudah ada di depan mata, Pengganggu," kata Gaara.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau yang akan mati," desis Sasuke.

"Begitukah?" tanya Gaara sinis. Detik berikutnya waktu serasa terhenti. Dengan adegan yang juga serasa terhenti.

Pedang Gaara telah berhasil melukai Sasuke. Menancap tepat di jantungnya. Dengan kekagetan yang terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke dan mimik ngeri yang tampak di wajah Naruto. Dia tidak percaya, dan tidak mau percaya dengan penglihatannya. Matanya hanya menipunya. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang kini ada didepan matanya.

Gaara menarik pedangnya dan Sasuke terjatuh kelantai dalam gerakan lambat. Darah segar membasahi bajunya.

"SASUKE!!" teriak Naruto.

Dia berlari ke arah Sasuke. Menangkap tubuh terluka itu sebelum menghantam lantai.

Gaara hanya membiarkannya saja. Matanya memandang puas. Satu penggangu sudah mati. Ah, akan mati.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...." cuma itu yang bisa dikatakan Naruto saat ini. Wajah Sasuke yang ada di pelukannya semakin memucat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tampak paru-parunya semakin kesulitan untuk memompa udara.

"Jangan mati...kau sudah berjanji akan terus di sisiku," kata Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh.

"Ja...ngan...me....nangis..." kata Sasuke terengah. Darah dari luka di jantungnya ikut membasahi Naruto. Pakaiannya...tangannya...

"Jangan mati, kau sudah berjanji untuk melindungiku," kata Naruto tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya. Ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ini lebih berat dari kematian orang tuanya. Jiwanya terluka, tidak, lebih dari itu, jiwanya ikut terbunuh.

Gaara yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya memandang tanpa emosi. Seakan adegan menyedihkan ini hanya angin lalu.

"Ma..af," kata Sasuke mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto, berusaha menghapus air mata itu dari mata birunya yang indah. Tapi sayang, darah yang mengalir di tangannya malah mengotori pipi Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, dia menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Tetap meletakkan tangan itu di wajahnya. Tangan Sasuke yang mulai dingin. Sakit di jantungnya sudah tidak bisa Sasuke tahan. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk tidak mengerang kesakitan. Dia tidak ingin Naruto semakin tersiksa.

"Ma..af..aku..tidak bisa...me..menuhi...jan...jiku..." Perlahan mata Sasuke tertutup. Tangannya kehilangan tenaga, jika Naruto tidak menggenggam tangannya, tangan Sasuke jelas sudah jatuh. Perlahan nafasnya pergi meninggalkannya dan jiwanya pergi dari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke...Sasuke..." ratap Naruto memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Sasuke erat-erat. Orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya telah pergi. Mati meninggalkan dirinya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dia kehilangan. Air matanya jatuh kepipi Sasuke. Matanya menyiratkan luka dan kesedihan yang dalam. Tapi mendadak dia mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang Gaara dengan tatapan benci, dendam terpancar dari mata birunya. Tidak akan dibiarkannya orang yang telah membunuh Sasuke tetap hidup. Sekalipun dia yang akan mati, dia tidak peduli. Kematian bukan hal yang ditakutinya lagi.

Naruto meraih pedang Sasuke yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Tapi belum sempat dia meraihnya, kata-kata Gaara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan coba-coba mengotori tanganmu, Naruto," kata Gaara ramah. Naruto mendongak padanya. Dan mendapati mata itu memandangnya. Mata yang berwarna merah. Mata iblis, yang membuat Naruto terpaku di tempat.

Gaara berjalan mendekat. Berlutut di depan Naruto dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau tersenyum pada orang lain. Kau milikku, kau hanya boleh tersenyum padaku. Dan sekarang..." Senyum Gaara berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan. "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi anak baik."

Kemarahan Naruto bercampur dengan kebingungan dan ketakutan. Mata merah itu seakan menenggelamkannya.

"Kau akan menjadi boneka yang manis, Naruto," kata Gaara seraya berdiri.

"Kau akan abadi, kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kau akan selalu menjadi Narutokuyang cantik." Gaara berkata seraya berjalan perlahan mengitari Naruto yang tetap memeluk tubuh kaku Sasuke. Gaara memandang mayat Sasuke dengan pandangan menimbang.

"Dan kurasa kau akan butuh mainan, Naruto," kata Gaara dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kubilang kau milikku," kata Gaara kalem.

"Aku bukan milikmu! Dan kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak menghancurkan hidupmu, Naruto. Aku malah akan membuatnya lebih baik dengan membuatmu abadi. Ya, kau tidak akan pernah mati. Kau akan selalu menjadi bonekaku yang cantik."

Naruto menoleh padanya. Mata merah iblis itu masih memandangnya.

"Dan kupikir kau akan membutuhkan sebuah mainan..." Gaara memandang tangan kanan Sasuke. "Akan kubuatkan biola dari tangan pengganggu itu."

Dan setelahnya Naruto tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Pandangannya menghitam seketika dan saat dia sadar, dia berada di tempat yang amat gelap. Sendirian. Dengan sebuah biola yang tergeletak disisi tubuhnya.

Saat Naruto benar-benar sadar. Memori mengerikan itu kembali terulang di kepalanya. Tanpa dia sadari air mata turun melewati pipinya, lalu kesadarannya menyadari jika dirinya belum mati. Karena jika dia sudah mati dia tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini. Dan jika benar, seharusnya dia bisa bertemu Sasuke. Perlahan Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, dia bisa mencium amis dari wajahnya. Bau darah. Ya, meski dia berada dalam kegelapan dia bisa mencium bau itu. Dia mengusap pelan pipinya, dan merasakan cairan kental di tangannya. Dia tidak meneteskan air mata lagi. Melainkan... darah.

---

**TBC**

A/N: Well, gimana? Udah romantis? Udah angst? Udah tragis? Cengeng ngak? Yah, mnurut Re sih wajar2 aja Naru nangis sampai kayagitu. Masih untung Re ngak ikutan nangis waktu bikinnya. Yang ada malh ketawa2 ngak jelas kayak psikopat. Ck! Re bakal dibantai Editor karna telat ngepost hadiah natal buat dia nih. Review? Please....sebelum Re dibunuh Editor. Chap 6 adalah chap final. Tapi ngak bakal Re publish dalam waktu dekat ini. Re publish pas valentine, mau? *kayak iklan 3* *sweatdrop* Kelamaan kali ya? Ato bisa aja Re publish minggu2 ini. Itu kalo ada yang ulang tahunnya bulan januari. Ada sih temen Re yg ultah januari, tp dia bkn pembaca fic. Yg ada tuh februari. Kalo mau sebutin ultah kalian lewat review trus bakal langsung Re publish sebagai hadiah ulang taun buat kalian. Ato siapa ajalah, teman? adek? kakak? Oke? Ada yang berminat?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

HaikuReSanovA: Oi! Cash! Seenaknya aja lo selingkuh ama Kak Tachi di Chibi Ice Cream. Ngak liat tuh Re nangis-nangis di Demon? Seenggaknya tentuin dong yang mana gebetan lo mana yang ngak. Kalo tetep kayak gini. Gue bakal lakuin 3 hal. Pertama, gue bakal kasih Re ke Z. Dua, gue bakal mecat lo jadi Editor abal gue. Ketiga, he..he...gimana kalo gue matiin lo di Demon? Seenggaknya Re bisa gue kasi Rei *ketawa laknat* Eits! Yang Re maksud bukan Re(aku) tapi Re yang ada di Demon. Re itu sebenarnya potongan nama dari Revan. Jadi Re(aku) beda dengan Re di Demon.

A/N: tolong abaikan kata-kata diatas. Itu khusus untuk cassie-HAIKU. Yak, selanjutnya maaf karena telat publish soalnya Re banyak PR. Nah, fic ini khusus sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat Arhietachi yang ultah februari nanti*author yg ngak mau daftar2 jg di FFN*, buat Bby Chu, buat Uchiha_Nata-chan (ngak peduli ultah feb nanti), buat temeny Dhi ama Dhi sekalian, buat Ai ama adeknya juga, buat sabaku_no_itechan yang pertama kali review, ama adek Re yang ultah 20 januari nanti. Ama sekalian buat cassie-HAIKU. Happy reading!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

STRADIVUS

_**CHAPTER 6**_

**Summary**: seperti de javu semuanya kembali terulang. Penyelamatan jiwa yang telah mati. Iblis yang bangkit kembali. Dan pertarungan hidup mati yang tidak bisa dielakkan. Haruskah semuanya kembali terulang dan memusnahkan jiwa yang sudah mati dengan pedang yang telah berlumuran darah?

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Sepasang mata biru menyambut pandangannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati kepalanya terasa berputar. Dia kembali merebahkan kepalanya sementara dia bisa mendengar Naruto berkata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya cemas.

"Hn." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya. Sementara di dalam otaknya sendiri. Memori itu masih terulang, memori menyakitkan yang bercampur dengan memori orang lain. Membuatnya merasakan sakit dua kali lipat dari yang seharusnya dia rasakan.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Naruto kahwatir.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Memandang Naruto yang balik memandangnya cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke pelan. Mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto. "Jangan menangis lagi," tambah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menangis," sanggah Naruto.

"Ya, tapi kau seperti ingin menangis," tambah Sasuke dengan seringai jahil. Dia ingin membuat suasana sedih ini sedikit berkurang.

"Kau melihat semuanya?" bisik Naruto. Menggenggam tangan Sasuke agar tetap di wajahnya.

"Ya. Itu ingatan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau dan aku," tambahnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mengabaikan kepalanya yang pusing untuk memeluk Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Memeluk Naruto erat. Memberikan perlindungan pada pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Maaf, aku sudah meninggalkanmu," kata Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng dalam pelukannya."Itu bukan salahmu," Naruto bergumam.

"Biola itu..." Sasuke baru akan bertanya.

"Tangan kananmu..." bisik Naruto nyaris tidak terdengar. "Stradivus. Biola yang dibuat dari tangan manusia."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Naruto terdiam dalam pelukannya. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi tatapannya saat itu. Aku tahu itu apa. Dia...sudah menukarkan jiwanya pada iblis." Tubuh Naruto menggigil dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sampai Naruto merasa sesak.

"Aku disini," kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"Saat aku terbangun, aku ada di penjara bawah tanah kastil. Jika aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memindahkan benda, aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana. Aku bingung kenapa aku tidak tahu dimana diriku saat matahari terbit. Kesadaranku hilang begitu saja dan aku baru sadar saat matahari terbenam. Akhirnya aku sadar, dia sudah mengutukku, aku tidak bisa keluar dari kastil ini, dan...tidak bisa mati. Percuma saja aku mencoba bunuh diri. Tidak ada satu bendapun yang bisa membunuhku. Itu... membuatku gila. Berdiri sendiri dalam kegelapan malam. Entah kenapa aku seperti mengikuti permainannya. Aku tidak menunjukkan sosokku pada orang lain dan membiarkan mereka berpikir jika aku sudah mati. Ya, mungkin aku sudah mati. Satu satunya yang bisa menenangkanku hanya stradivus, aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu disana. Meski aku hanya merasakan ketenangan semu yang menyakitkan."

Sasuke memandang ke meja. Biola stradivus itu masih tergeletak di sana. Dia coba membayangkan tangan kanannya di cabut lepas dari tubuhnya untuk membuat biola yang sekarang ada didepan matanya. Tidak enak.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini," kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lihat?!" Naruto tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali. "Aku tidak bisa keluar dari kastil ini! Dia sudah mengutukku!" seru Naruto berusaha berontak dari pelukan Sasuke. "Dia mengikatku dengan rantai iblis! Dia bahkan merebutmu dariku!"

"Ssh...tenanglah," kata Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Naruto yang masih berontak. Naruto terus berontak sampai dia lelah. Sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya.

Naruto akhirnya diam, hanya isakan yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Dia mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya. Ketakutannya, kemarahannya, keputus asaannya, dan jutaan perasaan lain.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi," kata Sasuke di telinga Naruto. "Tidak akan, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." lanjut Sasuke. "Jadi..." Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Naruto menghadapnya."...Jangan menangis." Dengan itu Sasuke mencium Naruto, lembut, dan penuh perasaan. Ketenangan yang dia berikan lewat ciuman itu. Naruto menutup matanya, merasakan seluruh kegalauan hatinya lenyap begitu saja. Dihapus oleh ciuman Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke akan melindunginya. Dia tidak akan apa-apa. Selama Sasuke ada di sisinya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, perasaan apa ini, kenapa dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak membiarkan Naruto menjauh. Tapi sekali lagi, ciuman mereka diinterupsi.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu," suara seseorang mengagetkan mereka berdua, refleks mereka memisahkan diri.

Diseberang ruangan, tepat di ambang pintu. Berdiri seorang laki-laki. Memakai jas hitam, kemeja merah dengan dasi hitam, laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahi kirinya. Dan satu hal yang membuat pemandangan menjadi ganjil adalah pedang berbercak hitam yang sudah pasti darah, di tangan kanannya.

"Kau..." Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Gaara..." kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja gemetar. Kedatangan Gaara seakan memperjelas ingatan mengerikan itu. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat-arat.

"Tidak kusangka kau kembali kemari lagi, Sasuke." Gaara melangkah pelan ke dalam ruangan. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur bersama Naruto, melindunginya dari Gaara dengan berada di depan Naruto. Tidak ada celah untuk lengah, Sasuke waspada penuh. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Seharusnya aku memusnahkanmu waktu itu."

"Pergi dari sini!" kata Sasuke dingin. Kalimat itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Sasuke tahu itu.

"Tidak semudah itu." Gaara mengangkat pedang di tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Dia langsung meraih pedang yang terpajang di dinding.

"Sasuke..."

"Diam!"

"Akan aku tunjukkan neraka yang sebenarnya padamu," ujar Gaara dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Akan aku lenyapkan kau untuk selamanya," kata Sasuke tanpa gentar.

Dia melepas pegangannya pada Naruto.

"Sasu..."

"Tetap disini!"

Sasuke maju menyambut pedang Gaara. Permainan pedang yang...indah, kembali tercipta, jika tidak bisa dikatakan mengerikan.

Sasuke bisa mengimbangi pedang Gaara, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dia hanya mengandalkan ingatan yang baru saja didapatnya. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah 'Sasuke'. Dia hanya pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun yang tidak mahir bermain pedang. Dan Gaara bukanlah tandingannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau sudah lelah?" tanya Gaara saat melihat peluh bercucuran di dahi Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu!" desis Sasuke berusaha menyerang rusuk Gaara.

"Kau akan berakhir sama seperti dulu."

"Tidak akan!"

Naruto menonton pertarungan di depannya dengan rasa takut yang memuncak. Bagaimana jika itu terulang lagi? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tertusuk dan mati di hadapannya lagi? Tidak! Naruto tidak siap untuk kehilangan lagi! Tidak akan pernah untuk siap!

"Bagaimana Sasuke, kau sudah puas bermain-main?"

"...." Sasuke tak membalas. Dirinya sibuk menghindari pedang Gaara yang menyerang tiada henti. Hebat dia belum tergores. Tapi hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum itu terjadi. Darah akan kembali mewarnai ruangan ini.

Sasuke terjatuh. Tenaganya habis sudah. Tapi tidak! Dia tidak akan kalah semudah ini! Dia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Naruto. Dia tidak boleh mati secepat ini!

Sasuke berusaha bangkit, namun ujung sebilah pedang menahannya. Sasuke mendongak. Gaara tersenyum sinis padanya. Menunjukkan siapa pemenangnya.

"Sama. Nasibmu ternyata berakhir sama, Sasuke."

Gaara mengayunkan pedangnya. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat. Pedang terayun, menembus kulit dan menyecerkan darah hitam di lantai.

"Ukh...!" nafas yang tercekat. Menandakan jika jantung telah kembali tertembus pedang.

-

-

-

TBC

A/N: gimana? Siapa yang mau marah-marah ke Re? Yah, ada permintaan dari salah satu senpai biar fic ini dipanjangin. Yauda Re panjangin, tp sebagai hukumannya, adegan Re potong. Jangan seneng dulu. Fic ini belum tentu happy ending. Bisa aja. 1. Sasu tertusuk pedang trus mati lagi. 2. Naru maju kedepan Sasu trus mengorbankan dirinya. 3. Ya. Gaara mati biar cerita ini bisa happy ending. Tergantung mood Re sih. Atau jika Re nerima enam review aja yang isinya minta happy ending. Ya so pasti, pasti happy ending. Jadi ada yang sudi me-review biar cerita ini bisa happy end?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: AMPUNI RE!!!!! ****Maaf jika chap 7 kelamaan! ****Sumpah! PR Re banyak banget! *****alasan!***

**Salahin ****aja guru Re yg ngasi PR banyak2 *sewot* **

**Trus sebenernya fic ini dah mau Re publish tanggal 31 jan lalu. ****Tapi waktu mau di publish dengan entengnya komputer bilang. ERROR!!! Sebel! Padahal itu ulang taun temen Re! Hah! Payah! Mana Editor ngak ada di TKP lagi. Ha....**

**Nah****, chap ini akan menandai Vakumnya Re dari FFN. Bukan HIATUS tapi CUTI.**

**Cuti ngepost maksudnya. Ngetik sih tetep lanjut. **

**Re ampe nongkrong tiap hari di tempat foto copy langganan Re biar bisa ngetik. **

**Ah, sungguh berjiwa FFN kau Re~ *ngarep* Ceritanya jadi agak lebay. Sumpah! Moga bagus dimata para reader dan senpai *berharap banget***

**Tapi............Hahaha........endingnya................**

**....????????.....****!!!!!!! *baca dulu***

**OKE. Silakan flame kalau mau. ****It's oke. Trus....selamat ultah aja deh buat Arhietachi. ****Ingetin gw buat bawain lo tepung, minyak, telur, gula ama penggorengan pas ultah lo. ****Kali aja gw sempet ngegoreng lo. Ama mat ultah buat MANDA. ****Tanggal 31 januari. Moga panjang umur. Ini Manda temen saya, bukan punyanya Orochimaru. **

***Cengo* Kenapa kesannya RE itu biro pengucap ultah sih? Yah~ sekalian sebagai penebar keba****hagianlah. Meski fanficnya gaje berat. Ngaret lagi! *Ngina diri sendiri***

**Trus****, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang dengan kekeuhnya minta happy ending.**

**Re sangat menghargai itu. Trims banget. **

**Tapi sayang harapan anda akan sia-sia.**

**Moga...Re bisa menyelesaikan Fanfic Re yang tertunda....Trus mo****ga dosa Re diampuni. *****LHO? mo mati ya?* *Cengo* Kayak Re mau mati besok.**

**OKE! AYO BACA BARENG-BARENG!!!**

**Haiku ReSanovA : jangan pernah berharap di tempat ini. Karena ini bukanlah tempat dimana sebuah harapan berada. Disini adalah ****tempat dimana kepastian berdiam. Dimana kau hanya akan menemukan dua hal.**

**Hidup atau Mati.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru.

By: HaikuReSanovA

STRADIVUS

CHAPTER 7

Summary: Ketika pedang dihunuskan. Pertarungan tidak dapat dielakkan. Dua kekuatan yang tidak seimbang dipertemukan. Membuat salah satunya kalah tidak terelakkan. Mengucurkan darah yang begitu pekat. Menandai hilangnya sebuah kehidupan. Ah...bukan...menghilangkan sebuah eksistensi.

_Kegelapan datang membayangi_

_Cahaya telah pergi__ dari hadapannya_

_Berdiri sendirian di tengah pekatnya malam_

_Melantunkan melodi yang mengalun begitu menyayat jiwa_

_Apakah dia pantas mendapatkannya..__._

_Sebuah akhir yang bahagia...._

_Menantikan sebuah penyelamatan_

_Dia kembali datang_

_Sebagai penyelamat dan pelindung_

_Sayang..._

_Pedang kembali terhunus dan darah kembali dikorbankan_

_Pandangan putus asa yang begit__u menyayat_

_Menyisakan sebuah tekad kuat_

_Mencoba untuk membuat __sebuah akhir bahagia_

_Tapi..._

_Seperti apakah akhir dari melodi sedih..._

_...Ini?_

_Sasuke berusaha bangkit, namun ujung sebilah pedang menahannya. __Sasuke mendongak. Gaara tersenyum sinis padanya. Menunjukkan siapa pemenangnya._

"_Sama. Nasibmu ternyata berakhir sama, Sasuke."_

_Gaara mengayunkan pedangnya. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat. Pedang terayun, menembus kulit dan menyecerkan darah hitam di lantai._

"_Ukh...!" nafas yang tercekat. Menandakan jika jantung telah kembali tertembus pedang._

"Naruto kau....ukh!" Gaara terbatuk, segumpal darah hitam ikut menyertai. Dadanya tertusuk telak. Darah hitam mengalir dari sela-sela pedang yang digenggam Naruto.

Ya, sebuah pedang telah tertusuk tepat di dada Gaara sebelum pedangnya bisa mencapai Sasuke dan Narutolah yang melakukannya. Dia memegang erat pedang perak yang mulai ternodai oleh darah pekat. Memandang Gaara dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan hidupku lagi?" kata Naruto dingin. "Kau yang memulainya dan aku yang akan mengakhirinya."

Naruto menghentakkan pedangnya dari tubuh Gaara. Menyebabkan Gaara ambruk ke lantai. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Raut kesakitan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Naruto...kenapa...aku...ukh!...mencintaimu..." Gaara kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Matanya....matanya memandang Naruto dengan...pandangan itu tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Itu bukan cinta Gaara. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai boneka, tidak lebih." Naruto berkata dingin. "Dan kuharap kau mendapatkan neraka yang sepantasnya."

Gaara mengangkat tangannya, tapi Naruto terlalu jauh darinya. Tangan itu tidak sanggup untuk menggapai. Dengan mata yang mengabur tangan Gaara jatuh kelantai.

Nafas Gaara terhenti. Dia telah mati. Orang yang menukarkan jiwanya pada iblis pun akan mati jika sumber kehidupannya telah hancur. Tubuh Gaara lenyap seperti pasir, hilang tak berbekas.

Dan seakan telah tahu. Naruto hanya memandangi tempat mayat Gaara menghilang dengan pandangan dingin. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget atau apapa pun. Dia herharap jika ini akan berakhir sampai disini.

"Naruto."

Panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh. Naruto yang ingat akan Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terduduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Naruto berlutut dihadapan Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Hn."

"Aku benci jika kau sudah memakai kata itu. Bahkan 'hn'-mu itu bukan kata," kata Naruto kesal.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto hingga dia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke memeluknya erat. Hampir membuat Naruto kehabisan nafas. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, yang dia lakukan adalah membalas pelukan Sasuke, sama eratnya sampai Sasuke pun merasa sesak.

"Ugh, Dobe. Jangan erat-erat, aku tidak bisa bernafas," protes Sasuke.

"Biar saja!"

Agak lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu. Terdiam satu sama lain.

Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilnya.

Naruto tidak membalas, membuat alis Sasuke bertaut.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke..." suara Naruto bergetar, seperti menahan kesedihan.

"Ada apa? Ssh...tenanglah," Sasuke kembali mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Apa aku akan mati seperti Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke membeku. Tangannya berhenti mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. Sebuah kenyataan menghantam pikirannya. Naruto benar. Naruto hidup karena Gaara mengutuknya. Dan kini sang pemberi kutukan telah mati...itu berarti kutukan pada Naruto telah hilang. Dan itu artinya keabadian Naruto musnah. Lalu Naruto akan mati seperti Gaara....? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sasuke tentu tidak ingin Naruto mati. Tidak setelah mereka menyelamatkan hidup mereka sendiri.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan mati." kata Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati!"

"Aku tidak ingin mati..." bisik Naruto, nadanya penuh dengan permohonan.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya... dia teringat sesuatu...sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan mungkin ini akan menyelamatkan Naruto. Menyelamatkan hidup mereka berdua.

"Naruto, apa yang terakhir kali kau sentuh?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke. Mata hitam itu balas menatapnya, dalam dan lembut. Menenangkan mata Naruto yang manatap bingung.

"Saat aku mati apa hal terakhir yang kau sentuh?" tanya Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Dirimu...darah..." Naruto mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke. Merasa sangat kacau. "Darahmu..."

"Hn. Jawaban yang bagus." Sasuke tersenyum. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dia meraih pedang yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Hal ini memaksa Nruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia membawa pedang itu ketelapak tangan kirinya. Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, dia mengiris tangannya.

"Ap...!" Naruto terlihat kaget.

Belum sempat dia mencegah, darah segar telah mengalir dari tangan Sasuke. Menetes perlahan ke lantai marmer coklat yang dingin. Membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto berseru panik.

"Minumlah..."

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. "Apa maksud...?"

"Minumlah!" ulang Sasuke.

Naruto tidak punya pilihan, dia tidak dapat membantah. Bertanya pun dia tidak bisa. Hanya saja, Naruto percaya pada Sasuke.

Perlahan Naruto menurunkan wajahnya. Menangkap darah yang menetes dengan mulutnya. Darah yang terasa...manis.

Dan Naruto tidak bisa berhenti. Darah itu menghangatkan tubuhnya, menghipnotisnya.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawa Naruto kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto tampak menikmatinya. Dia memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan dan perasaan aman yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, setelah ini kau akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Lalu dia teringat akan tangan Sasuke yang terluka. Buru-buru Naruto merobek lengan bajunya dan membalut tangan Sasuke yang masih mengucurkan darah. Sasuke hanya melihatnya, membiarkan Naruto mencoba menghentikan darah yang terus keluar dari luka ditangannya.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Naruto berkata dengan kahwatir.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menderita lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia."

Naruto menengadah. Menatap mata Sasuke, pandangan yang dia dapat adalah pandangan lembut. Begitu menenangkan. Sebuah kepastian terpancar di sana. Tidak bisa diragukan. Naruto percaya itu.

"Terima kasih..."

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih...aku mencintaimu...kumohon jangan pergi lagi dariku..."

Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Naruto. "Hn. Tidak akan."

Dia menengadahkan wajah Naruto. Mencium bibirnya lembut. Memberikan seluruh cinta yang Sasuke miliki. Kasih, harapan, dan kebahagian.

Naruto hanyut dalam sentuhan itu. Rasanya begitu tenang dan bahagia. Dia begitu ingin saat-saat seperti ini bertahan selamanya. Tapi ada satu kekahwatiran. Satu kekahwatiran yang begitu mengusik hatinya. Kutukan itu, Naruto begitu takut. Sudut matanya melihat sinar kemerahan. Refleks dia melepaskan ciumannya. Menoleh pada sinar itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Matahari...aku...aku tidak pasti..." Naruto begitu takut. "Aku akan berubah..."

Sasuke menengadahkan wajah Naruto lagi. "Percayalah, kau bebas. Lihatlah matahari itu!"

Berdua, tanpa melepas pelukan, mereka menatap sang surya yang perlahan terbit, makin lama makin tinggi. Menyinari ruangan dimana mereka berada. Memberikan cahayanya yang hangat dengan senang hati.

Naruto ternganga. Dia melihat matahari. Dia mengangkat tangannya, di gerak-gerakkannya. Tidak kaku. Tangannya tidak berubah menjadi lilin. Dia...bebas!

"Ba...bagaimana bisa? Bukankah aku seharusnya mati? Bukankah seharusnya aku menjadi abu seperti Ga..."

Sasuke membungkam Naruto dengan ciumannya.

"Jangan mengingatnya lagi. Sekarang hanya ada kita. Kau tidak perlu menoleh kebelakang. Kita bisa memulai hidup yang baru."

Naruto memandang Sasuke lama. Lalu mengangguk. "Tapi...bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Darah Uchiha selalu berguna."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Uchiha. Kau tidak pernah tahu nama keluargaku'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Nama keluargaku adalah Uchiha."

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. "U..chi..ha?" ejanya pelan. Lalu seperti teringat sesuatu. "Keluarga Uchiha?! Keluarga pelindung yang terkenal itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Darah Uchiha memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Kurasa dulu sebelum insiden pembantaian itu. Ada Uchiha yang pergi berkelana hingga akhirnya menetap di Jepang. Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku masih memiliki darah Uchiha." Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut Naruto.

"Tapi ada satu lagi..." Sasuke berkata lambat-lambat.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Darah Uchiha juga mengikat orang yang telah meminum darahnya menjadi milik sang pemberi darah..." Sasuke berkata lambat dan jelas.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"APA??!" Naruto berteriak kaget. "Beraninya...beraninya....!"

Sasuke membungkam Naruto dengan ciumannya.

"Kita akan pergi. Aku akan membawamu pulang ke Jepang," kata Sasuke saat menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk melamar tuanku ini!" Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto pelan. Sedetik tidak ada respon. Lalu wajah Naruto memerah sempurna dan dia berteriak kesal.

"SASU...mph..!"

Bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke sebelum dia sempat meneriakkan makian. Menciumnya dengan rasa yang lain, sedikit nafsu tapi penuh kelembutan. Harusnya mereka malakukannya di altar pernikahan saja. Mungkin, tapi disini juga boleh. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi mereka. Tidak seorangpun, apapun wujudnya. Tapi semoga kematian tidak memanggil mereka dengan cepat. Jika pun iya, mereka akan selalu bersama. Mulai kini. Untuk selamanya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin ketahap yang lebih jauh. Tapi...he..he.. sebaiknya dia menunggu Naruto resmi menjadi istr..er suaminya saja. Karena apa yang tidak sah itu akan membawa malapetaka atau setidaknya kesialan.

"KYA! TUAN SASUKE! APA YANG SEDANG ANDA LAKUKAN?!!"

Teriakan histeris wanita menginterupsi tangan Sasuke yang baru saja mau me...er...menyentuh tubuh Naruto.

Membuatnya berdecak kesal tapi langsung diganti dengan kepanikan.

Apa yang lebih membuat panik daripada dirimu yang tertangkap basah tengah berpelukan dan berciuman di depan pelayan wanitamu, di rumah yang seharusnya kosong, di ruangan yang seharusnya terkunci dan ditemani seorang pemuda pirang yang begitu manis...er...tampan ?

THE END

EPILOG.

Naruto memandang kastil itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia akan merindukannya. Pasti. Tapi mungkin dia tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Jika melihat gelagat Sasuke yang nampak mencurigakan. Lagipula Naruto tahu dia harus banyak belajar banyak. Sangat banyak.

Salah satu contohnya adalah benda besar yang ada didepannya ini. Kalau tidak salah Sasduke bilang namanya mobil. Mobil? Seperti kereta kuda saja. Tentu saja minus kudanya.

Langkah Naruto agak terhuyung. Tapi sebuah tangan langsung memegangnya, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, dari suaranya terdengar kekahwatiran.

Naruto menggeleng. "Lima ratus tahun tidak pernah terkena matahari. Aku jadi pusing."

"Hn." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tapi hal yang dia lakukan berikutnya adalah menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal stlye dan membawanya menuju mobil.

"Hei! Turunkan aku! Kau pikir aku ini wanita!?" seru Naruto.

"Hn. Tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat manis dan rasanya layak untuk mendapatkan ini" Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sekilas. Membuat wajah Naruto merah seketika. Dan menelan kembali semua makiannya. Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di samping kursi kemudi. Sedangkan dia sendiri duduk dibelakang stir.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn. Kau lebih manis jika sedang kesal," ujar Sasuke kalem.

"SASUKE!!!"

Dan mobil pun melaju. Meninggalkan kastil yang kini kembali kosong. Benar-benar kosong.

-

-

-

BeneraN TamaT

^_^

Hiks! Hiks! Akhirnya Stradivus tamat~ Hiks! Hiks! Re terharu~ Tp Re sedih~ ngak bisa main ke Itali lagi~ ngak bisa ngunjungin kastilnya Naru lagi~ Ah~ Kenapa ngak dibuatin 6 chap lagi ya~? Tambahin apa gitu~ *lebay!*

Oh, Maksudnya harapan anda sia-sia itu...... fic ini sebenernya happy ending sejak awal. Emang planingnya gitu kok, jadi percuma anda sekalian ngarep. Orang ceritanya happy ending kok. *ketawa laknat*

Gimana? Emang bener kok darah itu manis. Re aja pernah ngak sengaja gigit lidah Re trus luka, darahnya emang manis.

Pantes aja vampir suka darah. *sweatdrop*

Kok mereka kisu banyak banget, ya? *cengo, liat ke atas lagi*

Mengerikan, ya? Ato menjijikkan? Kalo Re yg disuruh minum darahnya Sasu kayaknya Re mau2 aja *he..he...ngarep!* *dichidori*

Maap pendek banget... habisny ini'kan potongan chap 6. Jadi gitu deh. Tapi Re seneng fic ini tamat di chap 7. Angka bagus tuh!

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo, soalnya Re ngak sempat ngecek2 dulu.

Ada yang mau dibuatin sekuel ngak? Lumayan kayaknya. Re udah punya rencana.

He...he...mau take resepsi pernikahan ama take malam pertama mereka? *nawarin*

Tapi....

HAHAHAHAHAHA....dengan tidak hormat Re umumkan............!

jika Re ngak bisa nulis lemon! *baca sering*

Coz Re masih dbawah umur. Takut gitu, nulisnya T_T. Yang diatas aja ngak ada yang eksplisit. Semua adegan diumpetin he..he...he...^^

Ayo!!!! REVIEW DONG!!! Pemunculan terakhir nih! Ayolah~ Kasihanilah diriku yang hina ini~ =_=

Oya! Re punya cerita baru! ^.^

**Seting ITALIA**** lagi! *****parah!***

**pake seting ABAD 14! *basi!***

**Ada OC-nya! *berbahaya****!***

**Cowok ganteng SEMUA! *****beneran!* (Beneran?!!!!? *Editor Baka nongol* *Pergi lo! ****Gw lagi promosi Tau!* *nendang Cassie_HAIKU* *Digaplok*)**

**Au****thor IKUT! *Dipertanyakan keabsahannya (???????)***

**Beneran, tapi belum Re publish. Baru nyampe chap 2 sih. Sabar ya!**

Ayo! Ayo! REVIEW! REVIEW! *PROMOSI*

Wiht Love

**HaikuRes****anovA**


	8. Chapter 8

BEHIND SCENE STRADIVUS**.**

Serba-serbi pembuatan Stradivus. Suka duka Author bersama Editor dan Reader pribadinya yg ngak mutu. Sudut pandang Author. Semua yang ada di memori otaknya yang cuma 1 GB dicurahkan disini. Termasuk pemikiran rumitnya yang ngak ketulungan. Begitu juga dengan syuting yang kacau balau.

Semuanya bermula waktu Re lagi dengerin guru sejarah ceramah depan kelas.

Arhietachi : Re, tau ga biola yang dibuat dari tangan manusia?

Re : Hah? Maksudnya? (kaget dengan kalimat sang teman yang ngak jelas)

Arhietachi : Iya dibuat dari tangan manusia (bisik-bisik)

Re : maksudnya dibuat dengan bahan tangan manusia atau buatan tangan manusia? (mencari kepastian info)

Arhietachi : Iya, dibuat dari bahan tangan manusia! (ngotot)

Re : Trus apa namanya? (tertarik karena unik)

Arhietachi : Stradivus.

Re : (cuek bebek) Tau darimana?

Arhietachi : Novel.

Re : Pinjem~

Arhietachi : Punya temen (kalem)

Re :Dasar!

Waktu itu Re belum ngeh. Cuma nganggep info itu angin lalu.

Lalu besoknya libur tiga hari, termasuk minggu. Cuacanya mendung tiga hari itu. Sumpah, Re ampe misuh-misuh. Masa libur mendung? Mana bisa keluar rumah? Mana komik pinjeman harus dikembaliin lagi. Trus, sedang boringnya Re ngliatin langit yang super gelap. Muncul ide fic.

"Sasunaru....kastil....mistis...."

Udah kaya orang dapet wangsit. Maap buat dArkY Hinariyoshi. Waktu itu Re kesel karena ficnya ga lanjut trus ada tanda2 bakal sad ending. Jadinya dengan semangat membara Re bersumpah.

"Buat fic yang happy ending dengan itu!"

Maksudnya. Ceritanya beda, tapi pada dasarnya sama. Dengan gaya Re sendiri. Awalnya tidak kepikiran fic-nya dArkY Senpai sama sekali. Idenya original kok. Tapi waktu inget fic punya Senpai. Re jadi kesel.

"Ini bentuk protes!"

Re ngomong sendiri. Mama cengok ngliatin Re. Dikiranya Re udah gila.

Lalu Re ngabisin sabtu sore buat gila-gilaan. Disuruh nyapu, Re malah sibuk ngerancang adegan SasuNaru di otak. Abis itu disuruh nyuci piring. Re malah cengar-cengir ngak jelas kaya orang gila. Sempet juga teriak.

"Pake adegan itu!" Maksudnya adegan pelukan di beranda kastil.

Karena ini fic bertema mistis ato seenggaknya misteri. Re mikir. Re pingin buat fic dengan seting Italia. Dengan kastil tua yang tidak lagi berpenghuni. Jika Sasuke berasal dari Jepang, buat apa dia ke Italia?

Jawabannya gampang. Sasuke datang ke Italia buat liburan.

Masalahnya bagaimana memunculkan Naruto sebagai tokoh misteriusnya? Sedangkan kastil kosong selama lima ratus tahun? Re inget fic dArkY senpai.

Naruto hantu? Itu sama saja Re plagiat. Dan jikapun Re berniat plagiat, Re ga mau Naruto jadi hantu. Bagaimana nantinya SasuNaru bisa bersatu?

Re suka cinta dua dunia, tapi dimana SasuNaru masih bisa bersatu. Seperti cinta vampir dengan manusia misalnya. Sang vampir bisa ngubah si manusia jd vampir juga 'kan? Nah, bereng deh mereka. Hiks! Hiks! Re jadi inget Fic 13victim.

Jika Re lakuin itu. Satu-satunya ending adalah Naruto kembali ke alam sana karena arwahnya ngak penasaran lagi berkat Sasu. Ato seenggaknya Sasuke ikut mati.

Ngak mau! Lagipula cerita itu udah banyak.

Nah, sekarang Re malah berkutat dengan otak Re sendiri.

Re pengen Naruto itu manusia tapi hidup selama lima ratus tahun. Mustahil 'kan?

Jadi Re mikir lama buat itu.

Trus entah dapet ide darimana. Re berguman. "Kutukan..."

Yap, kutukan. Kaya di dongeng2. Kaya putri yang dikutuk jadi...apa ya? Sejenis monster gitu deh. Re lupa ceritanya yang mana.

Jadi cara kerja kutukannya begini. Naruto dikutuk untuk hidup abadi karena maksud tertentu. TapI ditambah dengan konsekuensi Naruto tidak bisa keluar dari pintu kastil selangkah pun. Itu berarti Naruto terpenjara kan? Lebih baik mati jika itu yang terjadi pada Re.

Naruto mencoba segala cara untuk mati. Tapi tidak berhasil. Itu karena yang memberi kutukan sudah mengantisipasi tindakan Naru. Secara fisik. Siang hari tubuh Nauto berubah menjadi lilin dan malam hari dia menjadi manusia. Mirip dongeng yang manaaaa.....gitu...

Jadi Re kembali mikir. Siapa yang memberi kutukan?

"Sai..."

Benar, kandidat pertama Re adalah Sai. Re pikir Sai cukup berpotensi untuk itu. Tampang liciknya masuk kategori. Sampai chap lima Re bertahan dengan fakta itu.

Lalu Re mulai bikin chap satu. Seperti yang bisa diingat. Scene Sasuke yang tiba di Italia dan sedikit pemunculan Naruto seolah-olah dia hantu. Mirip dengan Fic dArky senpai tapi Re ngak ada maksud nyontek. Hanya saja jadinya ya seperti itu. Dan ada begitu banyak halangan waktu syuuting.

_Take 2__, bagian 1, Kakashi dan Sasuke berjalan di koridor menuju kamar baru Sasuke._

_Re : Oke! Semuanya stand by di tempat masing2! Kamera siap? Lampu? Sasuke! Berdirilah dibelakang Kakashi! Apa kau ingin ganti peran sebagai makelar rumah? (teriak2 gaje)_

_Sasuke : Berisik!_

_Re : Apa kau bilang?!_

_Sasuke : Kastil ini indah ya? _

_Re __: (Megang toa) Semua siap? Oke! Kamera! Rolling....ACTION!_

_Kakashi __: Apa Anda yakin mau tinggal disini?__Jika Anda berubah pikiran, ada hotel mewah tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini (berjalan di depan Sasuke)_

_Sasuke : Tempat ini sudah menjadi milikku (nada datar)_

_Kakashi : Jika itu keinginan anda. Saya sudah menghubungi pelayan yang akan mengurus kastil ini. Ada lima orang yang bersedia bekerja di sini. Tapi semuanya hanya bersedia bekerja sampai matahari terbenam. Jadi Anda akan sendirian di malam hari_

_**Sesuatu berwarna kuning melintas di ujung koridor.**_

_Sasuke : Tidak ma—_

_SIIIIIIIIIING................................._

_Re : CUT! CUT! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan????! __Kau harusnya berbicara! Kau membuat syuting berantakan!_

_Sasuke : Ta..ta..tadi itu apa? __(muka pucat) (menunjuk sesuatu di ujung koridor) (maklum, kastil angker)_

_Re : HAH? (mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke) (mengarahkan toa ke ujung koridor) HOI! NARUTO! Apa yang kau lakukan disana??!_

_Sebuah kepala berambut pirang menyembul dari balik koridor._

_Naruto : Maaf Sutradara, panggilan alam! Hehehehe ( senyum lima jari)_

_Re : Ugh!!!! TIDAK ADA RAMEN UNTUKMU!!!_

_Naruto : APA?????! (teriak tak kalah kenceng)_

_Kakashi : yare~yare~_

_Kru : (sweatdrop)_

Sungguh, begitu banyak masalah yang terjadi saat syuting. Ada-ada saja yang dilakukan kedua pemeran utama ini. Padahal take mereka cukup mudah.

Take 6, bagian 1. Adegan Sasuke di depan pintu kamar Namikaze Naruto.

_Re : Oke! Aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan lagi! Sasuke! Jangan coba2 mencongkel pintu itu!!_

_Sasuke : Aku cuma mengetesnya saja._

_Re : Jika pintu itu lecet kau tanggung biaya perbaikannya!_

_Sasuke : Kok aku?_

_Re :(Mendelik kesal) (melirik asisten sutradara) Cash! Kau itu asisten sutradara! Bukan seksi konsumsi!_

_Cash : Ups! Maaf sutradara....he..he..he _

_Re : (masih kesal) Oke! Semua siap? Camera! Rolling.....ACTION!_

_Sasuke tampak berbicara dengan Namikaze Jiraiya di telepon. __Sesaat kemudian dia memutus sambungan._

_Kakashi : Bagaimana?_

_Sasuke : Dia tidak tahu (menyerahkan ponsel ke Kakashi )_

_Kakashi : Perlu saya dobrak atau congkel pintu ini?_

_Sasuke : Tidak! (TIDAK!!)_

_SIIIIIIING....................._

_Re : Hei! Siapa yang ada di dalam sana??? (Memelototi pintu yang menjadi kamar Namikaze Naruto)_

_Lagi-lagi muncul kepala berwarna __pirang dari balik pintu._

_Naruto : Hehehehe...maaf Sutradara. Aku sedang ganti baju...._

_Re : Siapa yang menyuruhmu ganti baju disana!? __(muncul urat kesal) Leon! Apa ada skenario seperti itu di naskahmu???!_

_Leon : (Mengecek naskah setebal Harry Potter ke-5) Tidak (nada dingin)_

_Re : Naruto! Kau dengar itu? Jadi siapa yang menyuruhmu ganti baju disana??_

_Naruto : Inikan kamarku~ (merengut)_

_Re : Cash! __Kunci dia di sana sampai kita selesai syuting take ini! (habis sabar)_

_Cash : (Keder) Baik sutradara (Berjalan pelan2 layaknya pembunuh sadis)_

_Naruto : TIDAAA__AAAKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!_

Huh, sungguh syuting yang menguras emosi dan tenaga. Belum lagi beberapa penampakan hantu seperti di toilet dan ruang baca. Sungguh membuat kru panik.

Chap dua. Masih berbekal libur dengan cuaca yang masih mendung. Hari kedua liburan. Dari pagi Re udah berkutat ama laptop. Cuaca mendung and dingin bikin suasanya angst kerasa banget. Cocok ama adegan angst yg mau Re bikin. Di temani lagunya BOA, Key of Heart.

Lalu Re bikin adegan di beranda kastil. Pertemuan SasuNaru secara langsung. Lalu take di perpustakaan. Ada yang nyadar kalo yang di bawa Naru pulang adalah Sasu? Ya, Sasuke.

Dan adegan kedua di beranda sebelum TBC. Dimana Naruto bersikap seolah-olah mengenal Sasuke 'kan?

Jadi yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dulu sekali Naruto membawa Sasuke pulang kekastilnya. Seperti yang diceritakan di chap lima.

Dan lagi-lagi, Re terbentur masalah syuuting.

Take 2, bagian 2. Sasuke menemukan Namikaze Naruto di balkon tertinggi kastil.

_Re : Dengarkan semua! Karena ini menjelang subuh dan kita susah mendapatkan moment ini. Aku minta kalian tidak membuat kesalahan. Terutama kalia__n berdua! (menatap galak SasuNaru yang sudah bersiap diposisi masing2)_

_Naruto : Baik Sutradara~ (kapok dikurung)_

_Re __: Bagus! Oke semua! Kamera! Rolling....ACTION!_

_Naruto : Kau kembali (berkata pelan penuh penghayatan)_

_Sasuke : __A..apa? (memasang ekspresi terpana yang sempurna)_

_Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke. Dia berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Melewati sisi tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sangat dekat, tidak bersentuhan tapi nyaris. Membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu menahan nafas._

_Sasuke : Ka..kau mau kemana?_

_Naruto : Tidur_

_Sasuke : Ti..tidur? (Bertanya terbata-bata. __Tanpa sadar mengikuti Naruto dengan wajah merah)_

_SiiiiiiiNGGGGGG..............._

_Re : CUT! CUT! (melempar gelas dan tepat mengenai kepala pantat bebek Sasuke)_

_Sasuke : ADAW!! (meringis nista) Siapa yang melempariku?? (memunculkan Sharingan) _

_Re : Aku! Kau mau apa hah?! (memasang wajah tidak kalah seram)_

_Sasuke : Sutradara...._

_Re : Kenapa kau mengikuti Naruto??!!_

_Sasuke : (Wajah Inocent *?*) Ti..tidur dengan Naruto....(wajah menerawang, jelas sekali tengah membayangkan yang tidak2)_

_Re : Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur dengan Naruto, bodoh! Kau seharusnya terdiam ditempatmu! Dasar Pevert!_

_Sasuke : Naruto....tidur....(masih melamun)_

_Re : Cash! Ceburkan dia ke laut! _

_Cash : Baik Sutradara~ (menghampiri Sasuke dengan tampang psikopat)_

Fiuh, satu lagi syuuting yang membuat urat saraf putus.

Kembali ke nama Stradivus. Itu muncul, saat Re mikir benda apa yang bisa mengingatkan Naru pada Sasuke sekaligus bisa dibawa kemana-mana?

Ingatlah Re pada infonya si Arhietachi. Biola. Stradivus. Tangan manusia.

Waktu itu Re neror Arhietachi pake sms nanya nama biola itu. Soalnya Re lupa. Gayanya kaya ada orang mau mati aja. Dia ampe sempet ikutan panik. Dikira ada apa.

Re: Arhie! Biola apa yang kau bilang waktu ini dibuat dari tangan manusia????? Blz! Penting!

Arhietachi : Stradivus. Ada apa sih?!

Re: ........ada yang mau mati....

Parah deh pokoknya.

Properti udah lengkap. Re tinggal nulis adegan2 SasuNaru.

Tapi timbul niat Re mencari data Stradivus di Wiki. Eh, yang ketemu malah Stradivarius. Biola buatan Stradivarius yang kini jumlahnya tinggal sedikit di seluruh dunia. Re cengo. Ini biola lain atau biola yag sama cuma si Arhie yang salah loading?

Jadilah Re mengintrogasinya.

Re : Arhie! Lo bilang Stradivus biola yang dibuat dengan bahan tangan manusia. Kenapa yang ketemu malah biola buatan tangan Stradivarius yang akhirnya dikenal dengan biola Stradivarius? Langka lagi di dunia.

Arhietachi : Hehehehehe...Gitu kali? (tampang innocent)

Re : Apa??! Gw salah info nih ceritanya??? (deathglare)

Arhietachi : Piece Mbak! (angkat tangan) Gw pinjemin deh novelnya (Ngrayu)

Re : Oke (kalah)

Karena Re sudah kadung cinta dengan nama Stradivus, lagipula namanya unik. Re tidak mengganti judul yang sudah ada. Tapi Re minta Arhie buat minjemin Novel yang dia bilang memuat data Stradivarius.

Yap, Kelar chap 2, Si Editor ngak jelas alias si cassie-HAIKU ngadaiin penampakan di rumah Re. Dia nongol sore-sore dirumah, pas Re lagi megang laptop.

Cassie : Hai

Re : Gw pikir ngak jadi dateng

Cassie : Kejebak macet (alasan)

Re :Ada gitu liburan macet? (ngak percaya)

Cassie : Ada aja.

Re : Dasar!

Cassie : Ehem, ehem, apaan tuh yang lagi diketik? (ngelirik laptop dengan ganjen)

Re : Ape lo liat-liat? (sewot)

Cassie : Pinjem dong~ Masa Editor ngak boleh baca? Ya? (jurus katrok tapi mempan)

Re : (Dengan berat hati) Nih! Awas coment-nya ngak mutu! (ngancem)

Cassie : Iya~

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit ngliatin dia mlototin laptop.

Cassie : Bagus-bagus (ngegumam ngak jelas)

Re :Apa?

Cassie : Ah, ngak.

Trus dengan seenak udelnya dia nulis beberapa coment di laptop: apaan tuh?! oh NOOOO, MANTAB!!, EHEM EHEMM.

Ngasi deathglare Cassie.

Re : Apaan tuh ngasi coment kaya gitu?

Cassie : Bagus aja.

Re : Jadi bagus nih ceritanya?

Cassie : Yah, lumayanlah

Re : Apa??? (ngak terima)

Cassie : Nga kok bagus!

Re : Bagus, berarti bakal gw lanjutin (mikir)

Cassie : Kapan nih adegan kisu-nya?

Re : Entaran aja (masih mikir)

Siiiiiiing...........................

Re : APA???????? (baru sadar) Lo minta gw buat adegan kisu??????? (mikir lagi) Yah, boleh juga sih. Tapi gw kan belum pernah kisu-an, mana gw bisa nulisnya? Ngak bakal dapet feel-nya.

Cassie : Mau gw cariin sukarelawan?

Re : Ngak usah! Lo aja sana! Gw tulis yang standar aja kalo gitu (mlotot gaje)

Cassie : Padahal udah baca fic seabrek yang isinya kisuan. Dasar!

Re : Apa lo bilang??

Cassie : Ngak ada~ (Pura2 bego) Jadi, siapa nih yang ngutuk Naru? Sai? (Tebakan tepat sasaran)

Re : Iya, ketahuan ya?

Cassie : Emang, diliat dari penjelasannya juga ketahuan kalo itu Sai.

Re : Oh, tapi cocokkan Sai jadi tukang kutuk?

Cassie : Yap, tapi bunuh dia di ending (perintah Editor)

Re : Siap Bos!

Balik ke pembuatan Chap 3. Tidak ada yang istimewa di sana. Hanya beberapa adegan SasuNaru dan sedikit pemunculan flashback. Tangan Re gatel buat memperlihatkan pertemuan SasuNaru di masa lalu. Menarik juga. Tapi ya itu lagi masalahnya. Syuuting yang tak kalah kacau balaunya. Dengan satu pemeran utama yang CBP (ceroboh, bodoh, polos) dan satu pemeran utama tampan tapi pervert.

Beranjak ke pembuatan chap 4. Ada sedikit masalah serius. Re mengganti tokoh antagonis menjadi Gaara. Kenapa? Well, ini hanya masalah harga diri. Re ga terima si cassie tahu dengan gampangnya siapa tokoh antagonisnya. Jadi dengan mental baja dan menyesuaian disana sini. Re mengganti Sai dengan Gaara. Berbekal sifat pembunuhnya di awal kemunculannya di Anime. Fuh, susah sekali mengganti image tokoh yang udah kecantol di otak Re.

Dan saudara-saudara! Tahu apa yang istimewa dari fic Stradivus ini? Mengabaikan keistimewaan yang lain. Re pengen bilang inilah cerita pertama yang Re tulis ada adegan ciumannya. Well, mengingat pengalaman autor yang nol besar. Re bangga bisa bikin adegan ciuman meskipun standar sekali. Yang Re banggakan adalah suasana dan perasaan yang bisa Re sampaikan di dalam adegan itu *?* *ga ngerti*

Marilah kita lihat sedikit kekacauan di syuting pertama chap 4 ini.

TAKE 4, bagian 1.

_Kamar yang digunakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a Sasuke sedang dibereskan oleh para kru. Sutradara tampak mengawasi sambil sesekali memberi teguran dan asisten sutradara yang selalu stand by di sampingnya tampak tengah menyiapkan handycam. Sepertinya ingin menyimpan sendiri film untuk adegan yang akan dilakukan ini._

_Naruto muncul dari pintu disusul oleh Sasuke yang tampak malas-malasan._

_Re: Kalian sudah tahu sekarang kita akan mengambil adegan apa?_

_Naruto: Tidak_

_Sasuke: *angkat bahu*_

_Re: Bodoh! Kalian tidak membaca naskahnya?!"_

_Naruto: Tidak......(berjengit ngeri)_

_Sasuke: *mendelik tajam ke arah sutradara*_

_Re: Baiklah, aku belum mau mati, jadi dengarkan. Kalian akan melakukan adegan ciuman, mengerti?_

_Naruto berubah pucat sedangkan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja jadi semangat._

_Naruto: A...apa itu harus?_

_Sasuke: Kapan dimulainya? *semangat 45*_

_Re: *mengabaikan tampang mesum Saskay* Naruto, kau akan tidur disamping Sasuke sambil memegang tangannya, dan kalian sedang teridur. Dan kau! Orang pervert! *menatap galak Sasu* kau akan bangun dan menatap Naruto yang tertidur dengan pandangan terpesona. Kelanjutannya kau sudah tahu. Tapi awas! Berapi kau melewati batas, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencingcangmu dan memberikan dagingmu pada ikan dilaut. _

_Sasuke: terserah...._

_Naruto: ini aman sutradara??? *was-was*_

_Re: 49% aman._

_Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Hei, boleh aku melakukan adegan tambahan?" Betapa beruntungnya Sasuke saat Naruto menjawab. "Ya...tentu saja..." diiringi tamparan keras di pipi Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku menolak!" Betapa bagian make up sangat bekerja keras menutupi cap tangan di pipi Sasuke._

_Re: merekamnya Cash?_

_Cash: yap, siap diedarkan_

_Re: bagus!_

Well, sepertinya Cash lupa mempublish video itu di YouTube. Singkat cerita tidak ada banyak masalah dipembuatan chap 4.

Dan begitu memasuki Chap 5. Hal tersulit adalah adegan pembunuhan Sasuke. Sangat susah di bagian Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya untuk Naruto. Berkata dengan singkat dan padat tanpa terkesan bertele-tele atau sok dramatis. Meskipun jadinya memang seperti itu.

"_Ja...ngan me....nangis..." _

"_Ma..af,"_

"_Ma..af..aku..tidak bisa...me..menuhi...jan...jiku..." _

Kata-kata ini terlalu bertele-tele?

Chap 6 merangkap Chap 7 tertunda satu bulan *seinget autor* Meski cassie sudah demo selama tiga bulan *nyadar lo nganggur tiga bulan!?*

Yah, bersyukur pada otak Re ini yang ahirnya mau diajak kerjasama. Setelah pusing dua minggu untuk merangkai kata-kata ending karena, sumpah! Re tidak bisa ngetik dengan lancar seperti chap sebelumnya. Selalu saja kena WB.

Dan, yang sangat membantu adalah tawaran beberapa golok beserta beberapa ancaman pembunuhan jika Re membikin sad ending.

Karena......jika ada yang mau membaca behind scene gaje ini. Anda tidak beruntung. Karena Re akan mengatakan rahasia Re yang akan membikin kadar penasaran anda berkurang meski Re akan merubah pikiran suatu hari nanti.

Jika Re bikin fic pasti akan berakhir dengan happy ending. Bagaimanapun jalan ceritanya. Membantu untuk beberapa hal?

Well, Stradivus tamat dengan ending yang amat gaje. Dan Re sangat tidak rela kalo berakhir tanpa sekuel. Meski...he..he..Re ga tau mau ngelanjutin kaya gimana. Jangankan lemon. Rancangan adegannya aja belum ada. Ada yang mau memberi saran?

Dan terakhir sebelum Re menutup behind scene ini. Mari kita dengarkan promosi dua tokoh utama kita.

_Naruto: Terima kasih atas waktunya sutradara. Yap! Film kami telah selesai diproduksi. Silakan tonton di bioskop kesayangan anda dan ingatlah beli VCD asli dan bukannya bajakan._

_Re: ehem...! ehem...!_

_Naruto: Oke! Ngak lagi! _

_Sasuke: Yang ingin dikatakan Dobe ini adalah baik-baiklah menyimpan doujinshi hard yaoi SN kalian....karena jika ketahuan orang tua kalian, rating kami bisa menurun._

_PLAKKK!! Sasuke mendapat dua tamparan gratis dari sutradara dan Naruto. "PERVERT!!!!!" *Cash sibuk ngerekam*_

_Naruto: mohon ditunggu dengan sabar sekuel film ini. Karena tim penulis naskah kami memerlukan waktu yang sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat lama untuk menulisnya._

_Sasuke: tentu saja, karena mereka harus menyiapkan adegan lemon yang hot..._

_BUGH!!!! Dua bogem gratis menghampiri Sasuke._

_Naruto: Akhir kata saya dan seluruh kru mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya. Arigato..."_

_Sasuke: Ingat...uhuk!....uhuk!...tunggu lemo-_

_PLAK!!_

"_ADAW!!"_

_**Berminat Me-Re**__**view?**_

_**With Love,**_

_**HaikuReSanovA**_


End file.
